Rapid Eye Movement
by Usako92
Summary: Cuidado con lo que sueñas, porque un día puede hacerse realidad.
1. El sueño de la capitana

_**R**__**apid **__**E**__**ye **__**M**__**ovement**_

Unos labios rodaron por su cuello rozando cada trozo de piel que encontraban a su paso. A la misma vez, agarraban sus pechos unas manos, los estrujaban y apretaban despertándole gemidos de placer. Sus pezones, duros y firmes, sensibles al roce al que se encontraban sometidos.

Una quemazón rodeaba sus muñecas. Alzó la vista y miró hacia ellas, se encontraban fuertemente atadas con una gruesa cuerda anclada al techo. Lo mismo sucedía con sus tobillos, un resquemor los dominaba y también se encontraban atados, por separado y unidos al suelo.

No sabía cómo había llegado a esa oscura y misteriosa sala, quién había quitado su ropa y quién se encontraba tocándola, de buenas a primeras se encontró absorta en esa situación. Las misteriosas manos seguían centradas en sus senos, amasando y estirando su carne. Aunque tenía miedo, esa acción le despertaba una sensación de placer a la que a toda costa intentaba acallar. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que iba a salir de su pecho, era capaz de escuchar su pulso en cada gran arteria de su cuerpo. Por más que intentaba descubrir la identidad del desconocido, las sombras a su alrededor se lo impedían. Sólo podía ver aquellas manos masculinas, de piel bronceada, grandes, jóvenes y arduamente trabajadas. De nuevo, esa lengua comenzó a recorrer su cuello y esos labios a besar su piel. Seguía luchando contra esa sensación que comenzaba a dominarla, no podía excitarse ante las acciones de alguien de quien no sabía siquiera su identidad.

Gimió levemente un sonido mitad miedo mitad excitación. El misterioso cuerpo se acercaba cada vez más a ella, pegándose al suyo propio. Era un cuerpo grande, ancho, fibroso y excitado. Podía notar los desarrollados músculos del torso pegarse contra su espalda, al igual que podía notar la tamaña erección del sujeto contra su trasero. Una de las manos rodó por su vientre y se situó sobre su pubis, lindando juguetonamente con su sexo. La cercanía pudo bridarle parte del olor de aquella persona, un olor que inexplicablemente le resultaba familiar. Era uno de esos olores que no había olido con frecuencia, pero que había calado fuerte en su memoria, un olor a sudor y acero.

Cada vez se encontraba más cercana espiritualmente al extraño hombre, tanto que su miedo y control ante aquello comenzó a desaparecer a una velocidad alarmante, sustituyéndose por sumisión y placer. De repente, el cuerpo se alejó de ella cesando el tocamiento para perderse en la oscuridad. Aquello confundió a la chica, que intentó girarse sobre sí misma, mas sin éxito. Se movía de un lado a otro impaciente, inquieta, intentando averiguar el paradero de la figura. Escuchó un tintineo metálico, e inmediatamente supo que se trataba del sonido de una _katana_. Justo delante de ella, volvió a aparecer aquella figura. Mostraba todo su cuerpo desnudo, excepto su cabeza. Había estado correcta en todas sus suposiciones, era un hombre joven, de piel bronceada, atlético, musculoso y con una gran cicatriz en su torso que lo atravesaba desde su hombro hasta su cadera.

Esa cicatriz también le era tremendamente familiar, pero por alguna razón, su mente era incapaz de recordar nada, ni siquiera quién era ella o qué solía hacer. El chico, en su mano izquierda portaba una espada de funda blanca y empuñadura dorada, yerriblemente familiar. Se asustó al ver la escena y comenzó a forcejear. Había bajado la guardia y ahora iba a suceder aquello que más había temido en ese momento, ver su muerte a manos de aquel desconocido que la estaba despojando de todo.

Desenvainó la espada y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Aún seguía forcejeando, tiraba de las cuerdas para intentar soltarse, pero lo único que hacía era intensificar el roce contra sus muñecas y tobillos, que comenzaron a sangrar. El joven se encontraba a un palmo de su rostro y la intimidó tanto que apenas podía levantar la vista. Sin esperárselo, sus labios entreabiertos fueron atacados por la misteriosa figura, que introdujo su lengua para recorrer cada rincón de su boca. Ella respondió al beso con ansias, sin saber qué la movía a hacerlo. Abrió sus labios correspondiéndole e introdujo su lengua en la boca de él. Un larguísimo beso atemporal era lo único que vivían en esos momentos, fundidos el uno con el otro.

El sonido del acero la alertó, pero cuando se dio cuenta sus manos ya no se encontraban suspendidas en el aire, la misteriosa figura había cortado la cuerda. Esperó a que cortase también la cuerda alrededor de las muñecas, pero no fue así. El hombre tiró de ella con fuerza con una de sus manos desestabilizando a la chica, que cayó de rodillas al suelo frente a él. Envainó la _katana_ y la tiró a un lado. Frente a ella, se encontraba la erección más grande que nunca había observado y nunca observaría. El miembro de aquel joven se encontraba completamente erecto, palpitante, húmedo y a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Volvió a tirar de la cuerda, llamando su atención. Unos dedos se aproximaron hasta sus labios de manera repentina, comenzaron a tocarlos y pellizcarlos, a entreabrirlos e introducirse en su boca, humedeciéndose. Juguetearon con su lengua, animándola a seguir su juego. Sacó su lengua y lamió por separado cada uno de ellos, los introdujo en su boca y los succionó suciamente. Aquello la excitaba, aquel juego en el que se estaba viendo la encendía tanto que ya casi dejó de temer a nada. Los dedos se alejaron de ella hasta situarse sobre la erección. El chico comenzó a masturbarse con su mojada mano justo delante de ella, frotaba su miembro ansiosamente de arriba hacia abajo, apretándolo, despertando en su garganta profundos gemidos. Su voz era grave, aterradoramente caliente y familiar. Sabía que la había escuchado en otra parte, pero de nuevo seguía sin recodar nada.

Un nuevo tirón de la cuerda, excesivamente brusco la inclinó sobre él. El chico agarró su pelo rudamente y la obligó a introducirse su miembro en la boca. Lo empujó con brusquedad contra la pequeña boca de la chica, que se encontraba desbordada ante el tamaño. Debía sentirse abrumada, asustada y asqueada, pero no era así, en su lugar sentía una creciente excitación y unas irrefrenables ganas de seguir lamiendo y succionando el miembro que tenía ante ella. Por alguna razón desconocida en aquel momento para ella, se entregaba enteramente a ese desconocido que tan familiar le resultaba.

Pasaba su lengua por toda la longitud del miembro, centrándose en el sensible glande. Lo lamía de manera circular con abundante saliva, lo introducía en su boca, jugueteaba con él y volvía a sacarlo para seguir lamiéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, todo acompañado de los fogosos gemidos del misterioso espadachín. Su cuerpo respondía a aquello, se encontraba sudorosa, su piel ardía como el fuego y sus pechos botaban al mismo ritmo que succionaba. A ese paso, ella también necesitaría una buena dosis de atención, pues se encontraba tan excitada que sus piernas comenzarían a fallarle en cualquier momento. Sus pensamientos parecieron ser escuchados, pues la figura misteriosa dejó de agarrar su pelo y la obligó a levantarse tirando de nuevo de la cuerda. Tomó distancia de nuevo para tomar la _katana _del suelo y con dos rápidos movimientos la dejó completamente libre de manos y piernas. En cierto modo se sintió un poco decepcionada, pues pensó que ese juego de ser dominada y _obligada_ cesaba, pero se encontraba un poco equivocada.

La semioculta figura la tomó entre sus brazos y la tumbó contra el suelo, fuera quien fuese, parecía que leía su mente. Abrió sus piernas sin ninguna delicadeza y hundió su rostro contra su húmedo sexo dispuesto a beber todo el líquido que se derramaba. De repente, un sonido seco los alertó a ambos. Todo alrededor empezó a empañarse, sus recuerdos se hicieron más pesados y comenzaron a mezclarse unos con otros. Confundida, miró al chico que levantaba su cabeza de entre sus piernas, pudiendo contemplar su rostro por primera vez.

-Ro-¿¡Roronoa!?-

El rostro del espadachín de pelo verde le dedicó una media sonrisa. Se levantó y dio media vuelta mientras se alejaba de ella, que por todos los medios intentaba retenerle, alzando en última instancia su brazo de manera desesperada.

.

.

.

La oscuridad envolvía toda la habitación, excepto por un rayo de luna que atravesaba el ojo de buey que se encontraba en la pared de su camarote. Iluminaba su rostro, su cuerpo agitado con su mano aún alzada. La capitana del G5, Tashigi, respiraba entrecortadamente intentando buscar una lógica a todo aquello. Miró hacia sus sábanas y las encontró empapadas, al igual que su ropa interior. Se avergonzó de sí misma y se tapó completamente bajo ellas. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Definitivamente aquel con el que practicaba todo ese sexo en sus sueños era uno de sus mayores enemigos, el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro. O mejor dicho, con el que intentaba practicar. Quitó las sábanas, miró hacia una de las paredes y pudo ver que el soporte donde colocaba a _Kirishigure_ se había desprendido, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-_Así que… ese es el ruido que me ha despertado…-_

Se sintió frustrada y avergonzada a partes iguales. Había soñado que se encontraba atada, sumisa, sucia, desvergonzada, atrevida y caliente, todo al máximo exponente, pero lo peor de todo, es que ese maldito ruido había evitado que consumara nada y ahora se encontraba igual de excitada que en sus sueños. Nerviosa, echó hacia atrás todas las sábanas de su cama y se sentó al borde de ella. Tanto su ropa como la ropa de cama estaban bañadas en sudor. Dormía con una fina camiseta semitransparente de tirantes puesta que en aquellos momentos señalaban al completo sus senos y unas braguitas completamente empapadas por culpa de su imaginación. Su larga melena azulada caía alborotada por delante de su rostro, tapando su expresión.

Los recuerdos estaban tan nítidos en su mente que le era imposible sacarlos, las manos del espadachín cogiendo sus pechos de esa manera tan ruda y apasionada la hacía estremecerse de nuevo. Sin saber por qué, se dejó llevar y comenzó a tocárselos ella misma de la misma manera que recordaba. Primero por encima de su camiseta, amasándolos y estirándolos, rozando sus pezones con la fina tela. Se dejó caer en la cama de la sensación que comenzó a invadirla. Mientras seguía tocándolos, sólo podía ver en su mente al espadachín, de tal manera que era él quien la tocaba de nuevo. Decidió que si no había consumado aquello en sus sueños, lo iba a hacer en su propia imaginación, pues con tal calentón le iba a ser imposible dormir en días.

Se subió su camisa y dejó sus pechos al descubierto, los agarró con más fuerza y pellizcó sus pezones entre sus dedos, retorciéndolos y apresándolos. Intentaba no gemir para no llamar la atención del G5, pero estaba tan excitada que le era casi imposible. Continuó con el despliegue de su imaginación, y esta vez se encontraba de rodillas y de espaldas al espadachín, que tiraba lujurioso de sus braguitas hasta quitárselas por completo. Ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas y tiraba de su ropa interior de manera ruda, abrió su boca y mordió fuertemente una de las nalgas de la chica, haciéndola estremecer. Ella en la realidad hizo lo mismo y las deslizó hasta dejarlas junto a la cama, quedándose desnuda, al menos en su parte inferior. Abrió sus piernas tumbada en la cama y de frotó su sexo de arriba hacia abajo con sus dedos mientras imaginaba que era el miembro del espadachín.

-A-h…Roro… Roronoa-

Gemía al imaginarse atrapada por él mientras se dedicaba a hacerla gozar. Frotaba sus dedos con intensidad y en busca de más y más placer se paró sobre su clítoris. Lo frotó en círculos con velocidad creciente mientras de nuevo se tocaba sus pechos ansiosamente. Lo imaginó embistiéndola con fuerza mientras le susurraba sucias cosas al oído, lamiendo su cuello y frotando su cuerpo con sus rudas manos. Giró sobre sí misma en el colchón y se colocó boca abajo, apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada. Alineó dos de sus dedos y los introdujo en su interior con lentos movimientos. Esta vez se imaginó sobre el chico, que la agarraba de su trasero para que ni una pizca de su erección la abandonase, a la misma vez que la acompañaba con acompasados y rápidos movimientos que la llenaban por completo.

Movió sus dedos con rapidez, a la vez que pensaba que era el miembro del espadachín. Sumó uno más a la cuenta y siguió masturbándose. Con su otra mano se dedicó a frotar su clítoris de nuevo, provocándose doble placer. Sabía que su orgasmo estaba cerca, así que decidió que era hora de provocárselo al espadachín en su imaginación. Esta vez se encontraba de rodillas, a la altura del grueso y erecto miembro del chico. Se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a succionar con fuerza de arriba hacia abajo a la misma vez que acompañaba los movimientos de su boca con los de su mano derecha, que lo masturbaba hasta hacerle perder el sentido.

Si alguna situación la ponía especialmente caliente, era esa misma que estaba imaginando. Nada podía excitarla más que imaginarse a sí misma devorando la mejor parte del espadachín, y así lo demostraba con sus fuertes jadeos. De sus entreabiertos labios caía un grueso hilo de baba que formaba un cerco sobre la sábana. Los ficticios gemidos graves del espadachín la animaban a seguir masturbándose con rapidez y a seguir imaginando su propia escena.

El chico la frenó de su acción y comenzó a masturbarse a sí mismo. Rozó con sus dedos los labios de la capitana, los abrió y con su lengua humedeció sus dedos a la misma vez que seguía frotando su miembro. Abrió la boca de la capitana y en un último gemido de placer eyaculó sobre ella. Su polución cayó sobre su cara, sobre sus pechos y sobre sus labios. Lo lamió con gusto hasta tragarse todo y acto seguido se fundió en un último y apasionado beso con el espadachín.

No lo soportaba más, sobre todo después de haber imaginado aquello. En ese momento su propio orgasmo la invadió. Gimió de auténtico placer, su piel sudaba más que en sus sueños, sus mejillas se encontraban completamente rojas y su propio líquido se deslizaba por sus dedos. Una descarga eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo durante largos segundos, para después esfumarse y dejar su cuerpo entumecido y agotado caer pesadamente sobre el colchón.

Una vez relajada, volvió a cubrirse de nuevo con sus sábanas, completamente avergonzada. En su cabeza había consumado sus más sucios y profundos deseos sexuales con ese espadachín. Algo le tenía que gustar para llegar hasta tal punto, y disgustada tuvo que admitir que no era sólo algo, que era mucho más que eso. El aire se acababa allí debajo, así que terminó por asomar su cabeza al exterior de nuevo. Se encontraba cansada, profundamente agotada después del ejercicio nocturno que se había dedicado a sí misma. Somnolienta, frotó sus ojos y dio un bostezo.

-Algún día… te aseguro Roronoa… que… todo será más que… simples sueños…-

* * *

><p><em>Bueno pues una historia se acaba y otra empieza, como algunos ya sabéis. Aquí os dejo mi nueva historia, un One Shot un poco peculiar, la verdad es que nunca antes había escrito algo así, porque es un lemon... donde no hay lemon XD es pura imaginación y masturbación dentro de la imaginación, pero creo que el resultado es lo suficiente presentable como para postearlo :D aún así, como todo experimento, será una catástrofe comparada con futuras historias, y por supuesto tiene que tener mil y una cosas mal, así que a ver qué os parece, de esta manera me plantearé seguir haciendo historias un poco fuera de lo normal, no puramente lineales como las anteriores, así que reviews reviews ^^<em>

_PD: El título, no es más que lo que acrónimamente se conoce como "REM", esa fase del sueño en la que todos desarrollamos actividad onírica, y una de sus características es esa, la de movimientos oculares de la misma manera que si estuviéramos despiertos, curioso, ¿verdad? _

_Un saludo :P_


	2. El sueño de Zoro

Era el mejor del mundo, y para celebrarlo bebía del sake más fuerte del lugar. No recordaba cómo había sido su batalla, ni siquiera el dolor de sus heridas, sólo sabía que estaba en la cima y necesitaba celebrarlo como se merecía. El líquido era frío y reconfortante, bajaba a borbotones por su garganta y revitalizaba todos sus músculos, proporcionándole una sensación de euforia. Daba uno y otro trago, embriagándose hasta empezar a sentir un leve mareo, una desinhibición.

Había alrededor de él una extraña multitud, podía observar a sus _nakama_, pero también a todas aquellas personas que habían dejado algún tipo de huella en su memoria. Compañeros, amigos, piratas, enemigos, marines… y ella. ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

Estaba anormalmente juguetona y provocativa, y lo peor de todo, llevaba su espada, _Wado Ichimonji_. Su espesa melena azul caía abundantemente sobre sus hombros desnudos, hasta llegar a su cintura, tapando también parte de su rostro, su picarona sonrisa.

Se levantó bruscamente e intentó recuperar su espada, pero ella salió corriendo. No puedo evitar fijarse en el vestido que llevaba, parecido a los mismos que solían vestir Nami y Robin, de color oscuro, cortísimo y ajustado, mostrando su generoso escote. Unas medias hasta sus muslos vestían sus esbeltas piernas, que corrían como si de una gacela se tratase.

¿Siempre había sido así de rápida? Y tampoco conocía el lugar, ¿Cómo no podía saber dónde estaba? Recorrió pasillos, cruzó habitaciones y abrió puertas hasta que dio con ella. La vio de rodillas en una especie de cama sujetando su espada que se encontraba desenvainada. La afilada hoja rozaba contra el borde del vestido, y con un movimiento rápido de muñeca, lo rasgó longitudinalmente para dejar su cuerpo al descubierto. No llevaba ropa interior, y al cesar la presión de la tela, sus grandes pechos se vieron liberados, botando por aquello.

Permaneció petrificado junto a la puerta, sorprendido de todo aquello que parecía irreal. Su cuerpo no se movía, simplemente prestaba atención a los excitantes movimientos de la chica. Envainó la espada, y con la vaina, comenzó a frotar su sexo en toda su extensión sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo del espadachín. La subía y bajaba frotándose a sí misma mientras arqueaba su espalda y acariciaba su propio cuerpo. Gemidos fogosos nacían en su garganta y morían en los oídos del espadachín, que embriagado esta vez por la esencia de la chica, comenzó a desnudarse poco a poco, primero quitando su faja, después desabrochando los botones de su abrigo, para finalmente retirarlo junto a su _haramaki_, quedando únicamente con su pantalón. Ya no sabía si quería recuperar su espada, utilizarla para darle placer a la capitana o usar su propio cuerpo para también beneficiarse, todo en su mente era confuso, pero mayoritariamente guiado por el deseo.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y se acercó a ella con paso decidido. Su robusto cuerpo se movía de manera ágil a pesar de su envergadura, con pose intimidante. Se posó frente a ella, eclipsando su humilde figura. Sus brazos fuertes se cruzaron sobre su musculoso torso, mientras miraba con su ojo a la chica amenazadoramente, pero ésta ni siquiera se intimidó. La fría e inerte espada le pareció insuficiente en comparación al vívido cuerpo del espadachín, que desprendía un calor y vitalidad excitantes. La tiró en la cama y comenzó a palpar los abdominales del chico, ascendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus brazos, pero si algo puede tener uno claro de una bestia, es que nunca puedes saber cuándo puede morderte.

El espadachín agarró tan fuerte los brazos de la capitana que seguro iba a dejarle marcas. La elevó en el aire y la acercó hasta él. Olisqueó su rostro y rozó la punta de la nariz contra su mejilla, para seguir percibiendo el olor de su piel hasta llegar a su cuello. Paró unos segundos y seguidamente abrió su boca, dejando a la vista sus húmedos y afilados colmillos. Sacó su lengua y lamió el cuello de la chica para acto seguido morderlo de la manera más fiera que podía permitirse. La notó encogerse y forcejear con sus brazos, pero todo aquello no hacía más que provocarle aún más. Ella siempre se quejaba de que la subestimaba, pero ahora había sido justo al revés, y el espadachín no se lo iba a perdonar. Dejó de agarrar sus brazos para agarrarla fuertemente por la cintura y una de sus piernas, hasta encajarla sobre él como si de dos piezas de puzles se tratara. La capitana se encontraba ya sin oponer resistencia, mansa y a merced de lo que el espadachín quisiera hacer con ella. Soltó su cuello y volvió a lamerlo, esta vez el gusto era levemente a sangre, y aquello favorecía a su excitación. Tomó distancia de su rostro y la miró con altivez, pero lo que no se esperaba es que ella fuera a retomar sus juguetonas acciones. Tomó el rostro del chico y besó sus labios de la manera más sucia que sabía. Lamía con su lengua cada recoveco de su boca, mordía sus labios juntos y por separado, y con sus uñas arañaba la piel del chico hasta lacerarla.

¿De verdad era así de sucia y calenturienta? Tenía su mismo rostro, incluso sus mismas medidas, pero su personalidad era más atrevida de lo que recordaba, aunque eso no le importaba, pues era exactamente lo que buscaba, alguien indomable que quisiera llevar todo en el sexo al extremo.

La correspondió de la misma manera. Los labios de ambos rodaban sobre los del contrario. Sus lenguas lamían el interior de sus bocas y chocaban frenéticamente como si fuera una pelea de espadas. El espadachín se arrodilló sobre la cama aún cargando a la capitana. Acariciaba todo su cuerpo con sus manos, parándose con mayor insistencia en sus pechos. Tan grandes y voluptuosos que llamaban también a sus labios. Le encantaba apreciar cómo se excitaba bajo las acciones de su lengua y sus manos, cómo sus pezones se endurecían y los gemidos salían de su boca.

La tumbó sobre la cama y él sobre ella. Agarró sus pechos con sus dos manos y los amasó, pero sus manos no eran lo suficientemente grandes para abarcarlos al completo. Se llevó uno de los pechos a su boca y con su mano derecha se dirigió al sexo de la capitana. Estaba húmedo e hinchado de la excitación. Mientras más frotaba sus dedos, más se mojaba, hasta tal punto de empaparlos y que el líquido corriera entre ellos.

Su pantalón estaba a punto de ceder, sufría tensión desde el mismo momento que vio caer la tela cortada, pero aquello lo había hecho crecer tanto que su tela se rompería de un momento a otro. Dejó sus acciones y se incorporó, pasando su mano por la figura de su miembro señalado en el pantalón. Se marcaba desde la base hasta el extremo de su cadera izquierda, largo y grueso. Se relamió sus empapados dedos mientras miraba con lujuria el cuerpo desnudo de la capitana y se desabrochó el primer botón del pantalón. La chica también se incorporó, dirigiéndose expresamente al miembro del espadachín, retirando sus manos del lugar. Desabrochó el segundo botón y tiró de la cremallera hacia abajo, haciendo lo mismo con el pantalón. Su cara no mostraba sorpresa al contemplar que el espadachín no usaba ropa interior, y mostró su visible excitación cuando el miembro del espadachín quedó liberado con violencia de la espantosa presión. Salió disparado hacia el lado contrario, completamente duro y erecto para ser atrapado por las manos de la capitana justo después.

Su mano no era suficiente para sujetarlo en todo su diámetro, y necesitaba de la otra para poder frotarlo por completo, desde arriba hasta abajo. El vicio se reflejaba en su rostro, y cada vez que el espadachín la miraba, se volvía a preguntar en qué parte de ella guardaba esa personalidad. Esos pensamientos no tardaban mucho en esfumarse, pues el incesante movimiento sobre su sexo le despertaba una excitación que ocupaba su mente al completo. Llevó su mano al rostro de la chica y lo acarició, terminando sobre sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos. Su lengua empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, los lamía en círculos, a lo largo, y todo a la misma vez que seguía jugando con su miembro. Apretó sus labios y los succionó con fuerza, simulando la felación que seguro iba a realizarle a continuación.

La capitana se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama y el espadachín se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado. Comenzó acariciando su cuello con sus húmedos dedos, dejando un leve reguero de saliva que al secarse erizaba su piel. Su cuerpo era perfecto, igual que lo había imaginado, femenino pero trabajado. Abundantes senos y grandes caderas, pero también marcados y fibrosos brazos gracias al camino de la espada. Lo mismo sucedía con sus piernas, eran finas pero vigorosas, debido al entrenamiento de los marines. No era como el resto de chicas, como Nami o Robin, era como Kuina, luchadora y persistente, cabezota y nadadora a contracorriente, biológicamente no podía tener su nivel de fuerza, pero se empeñaba en seguir su sueño y eso se reflejaba en la fuerza de su cuerpo. Siguió rozando su piel con sus dedos, llegó a sus pechos, cruzó su abdomen y llegó hasta su pubis, donde comenzó a dibujar círculos con sus dedos, recreándose. Los bajó hasta el mojado sexo y los frotó contra su clítoris, abultado y señalado. Los gemidos llegaban a sus oídos y lo animaban a tocarse a sí mismo mientras seguía maravillándose con su figura.

Apenas podía recordar que estaba haciendo justamente antes de encontrarla, todo se tornaba oscuro a su alrededor cuando intentaba elucidar algo. Su lógica le hacía sentir extraño, pero su excitación ganaba y le animaba a seguir adelante con todo aquello. La chica se incorporó sobre la cama y besó sus labios con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho anteriormente. Agarró ambos brazos del espadachín para paralizarlo y se subió sobre él. Lo acarició de la misma manera en la que él lo había hecho justo antes, acompañó sus caricias de húmedos besos por su torso, hasta llegar a su pubis, donde esperaba el ansioso y palpitante miembro. Cuando su boca se puso a la altura de él, dejó salir su lengua completamente mojaba, que dejó caer un hilo de saliva sobre el glande, recorriendo toda la venosa longitud hasta llegar a la base. Bajó la lengua y lamió toda esa saliva, hasta la última gota para terminar por introducirlo en su boca. Lamía la punta en el interior de su boca, la succionaba. Lo acompañaba con el movimiento de su mano por todo su tronco, un movimiento rápido e incesante que no le dejaba tiempo para otra cosa que no fuese respirar. Las acciones le gustaban, pero también la postura de la chica. De rodillas sobre él, su pecho chocaba contra parte de su miembro, su pelo caía alborotado sobre su cara, y su espalda se curvaba hasta terminar en su saliente trasero, con sus piernas muy separadas. Le hubiera gustado ver también esa perspectiva contraria. A cada profunda succión se estremecía y sus músculos se movían espásticamente. Tenía todo lo que siempre había fantaseado y a ese paso terminaría por derramar todo sobre su juguetona boca.

La separó de su miembro y tiró de ella hacia él. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y la sentó sobre él, rozando su sexo con el suyo pero sin llegar a penetrarla. Se agarró con ambas manos a la pequeña cintura y apretó su figura contra la suya. Los grandes pechos quedaban casi a la altura de su rostro, fuertemente apretados contra la parte superior de su torso. Los brazos de la chica rodeaban su cuello y se fueron acercando poco a poco para besarse de nuevo. La capitana se desvió a última hora, decidida a susurrar algo a la oreja del espadachín.

-¡SANJI MESHI!-

El chico se sorprendió y la apartó de él. Pudo observar y escuchar que su rostro no concordaba con la risa que salía de sus labios en aquel momento.

-Lu… ¿Luffy?- De pronto, un dolor agudo vino a su cabeza y todo se volvió completamente oscuro.

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente y vio ante él el techo del gimnasio. Se llevó la mano a su frente y notó un bulto, y al mirar a su lado se percató que se había golpeado en la cabeza con una de sus pesas de una tonelada. Lo raro es que sólo tuviera un chichón y no se hubiera abierto la cabeza. Se levantó a disgusto y notó una gran tirantez en su pantalón, estaba sufriendo la mayor erección de su vida. Se llevó las manos rápidamente hacia ella, intentando bajarla y justo al momento recordó con rapidez todo lo que había pasado. Es difícil que Zoro se ruborice, pero la situación no era para menos, pues había soñado que mantenía relaciones con esa imitadora, irritable y pesada mujer.

-_¿¡Pero cómo he podido soñar eso!? Es absolutamente imposible… ella… yo… si no… ¡si no la soporto! – _se dijo el espadachín mientras soltaba un puñetazo a una de las paredes.

Aunque la verdad era que a pesar de todo eso, le atraía. Había cosas que no le gustaban de ella, pero otras muchas que sí, y aunque fuera más débil que él, sentía en el fondo una admiración por ella al ser capaz de seguir con sus sueños a pesar de sus limitaciones físicas, igual que hubiera hecho la que fue su mejor amiga. Suspiró profundamente avergonzado por sus impuros sueños y miró por la ventana. Luffy estaba como loco despertando a toda la tripulación para empezar con la primera comida del día.

-Ese idiota subirá en cualquier momento, será mejor que me dé una ducha fría para bajar esto o él y todos empezarán a pensar cosas extrañas- se dijo en voz alta el espadachín mientras subía por las escaleras al cuarto de baño.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que se despertó, pero su erección seguía igual de firme, sin intenciones de bajarse por las buenas. Sólo vestía un fino pantalón que señalaba toda la forma de su miembro, y se lo quitó justo antes de empezar su ducha.

Utilizó el agua más fría que había en el barco, que le hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera, pero que en su caso, al caer sobre su encendido cuerpo, se templaba casi al instante. Decidió dejar de pensar en su problema para que bajase solo, así que se centró en enjabonar su cuerpo. Vertió una buena cantidad de jabón en su mano y la pasó abierta por su torso, frotando por cada músculo. Manchó su pecho para continuar con sus abdominales. Se vio tentado de llevar la mano a su miembro, pero aparcó la idea y se centró en sus fuertes brazos. Los lavó mutuamente, frotando con intensidad para evitar pensar, pero le era imposible. Se llevó las manos a su pelo para frotar y alzó su rostro hacia el agua que sobre él caía, con sus ojos cerrados.

Ante él aparecía la imagen nítida y lasciva de la capitana. Ahora entendía por qué era tan sucia y atrevida, porque era así como él precisamente quería que fuese en la cama. Si lo era o no en la realidad era algo que por el momento no sabía, y dudaba que fuera a saber, pero sólo el tiempo podría decirlo. Bajó su rostro para evitar que el agua lo golpeara de lleno y contempló su aún más duro miembro. Suspiró de manera amarga, y se vio resignado a tener que hacerlo bajar por otros métodos. Dejó de frotarse el pelo con su mano derecha y la movió hasta que llegó a su sexo. Lo rodeó y lo apretó a la misma vez que lo sacudía de un lado a otro. Sabía que su imagen no iba a desaparecer de su cabeza, desde el último encuentro se había intensificado su presencia en su memoria, y ahora también en sus sueños, por tanto decidió terminar lo que empezó, al menos en su cabeza, ya que su capitán antes no se lo había permitido.

Se habían quedado ambos al borde de la penetración. En su imaginación la agarró aún más fuerte de la cintura, pero seguidamente bajó sus manos para agarrarla de su trasero, abriendo su sexo al máximo con su agarre. Empujó su erección con fuerza, penetrando con violencia el sexo de la capitana. Un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de ella, seguido de un constante jadeo debido a las seguidas penetraciones que estaba sufriendo. El espadachín movía su cadera rítmicamente, introduciendo y sacando su miembro que frotaba con intensidad las paredes del interior de la chica.

Esa visión le excitaba aún más. Se comenzó a masturbar con ella en su mente, mientras las interminables gotas de agua perlaban su cuerpo. Frotaba su miembro con su mano bien cerrada desde arriba hasta abajo, dejando a la vista su sensible glande. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras lanzaba un rugido de placer y se quitaba con su mano libre los últimos restos de espuma. Entre roce y roce al cuerpo de su miembro, pasaba su mano por su glande, frotándolo especialmente en su frenillo, cosa que le proporcionaba un desmesurado placer.

Cansado de la misma postura, la tumbó boca debajo de rodillas en la cama. Sus pechos rozaban con la tela y sus piernas exageradamente abiertas mostraban al completo su sexo al espadachín. Se agachó para ponerse a su altura y lo frotó con sus dedos. Lo estimuló aún más si eso era posible y se deleitó al ver correr el líquido entre las piernas de la capitana, que gemía tan desesperadamente que casi se vio obligado a poner fin a su _sufrimiento_. Hundió su cara entre las nalgas de la chica y lamió sus labios, bebiendo y tragándose el flujo que en su boca caía. Sacó su lengua y lamió hasta llegar al hinchado clítoris, el cual presionó con fuerza y rapidez acelerando el clímax de la capitana. A la misma vez que comía de su sexo amasaba sus nalgas con sus manos de manera lasciva e impaciente. Sin pensarlo, apartó su cara y propinó una fuerte embestida a la capitana, que se encontraba demasiado excitada para objetar nada. Su finísima cintura parecía que fuera a partirse en cualquier momento debido a las profundas penetraciones. Aunque hubiera parecido imposible, el miembro del espadachín entraba hasta el fondo de la capitana, una y otra vez, rozando hasta lo más profundo. Las manos del espadachín se posaron sobre el trasero de la chica, agarrándolo firmemente para aumentar su fuerza y velocidad Durante sus embestidas, torcía su cuerpo hacia atrás de placer, acompañado de graves gemidos.

Una mano no era a veces suficiente, así que por qué no usar dos. Situaba la derecha en la parte superior y en la inferior la izquierda, y así continuaba estimulándose de manera rítmica y coordinada. El uso de sus dos manos le garantizaba que ni un pequeño trozo de su piel se quedara sin rozar, desde la última parte de su miembro hasta el pico más extremo de su glande. El agua disminuía el rozamiento y ayudaba a que fuera más intenso y rápido. Durante un tiempo atemporal se frotó hasta que sintió que su orgasmo llegaba, y sin saber por qué, se detuvo repentinamente. Soltó sus dos manos y dejó su miembro sin ninguna sujeción, a merced de un libre movimiento. Primero se dirigió hacia la izquierda para después verse a la derecha hasta que estabilizó su movimiento y se quedó erecto en el que era normalmente su sitio. El espadachín respiraba entrecortadamente, agitado por su excitación. La única explicación que encontraba a haber parado es que deseaba seguir imaginando más de aquello con esa mujer marine. Se maldijo a sí mismo y seguidamente se repitió que no le quedaba más tiempo, o tendría que darle cuenta a sus _nakama._ Volvió a comenzar a masturbarse, recordando que esa noche también tenía guardia y podría imaginar todo lo que quisiera sin el temor a que nadie le interrumpiese.

El orgasmo se acercaba para ambos, así que cambiaron su postura. Para algo como eso, lo mejor sería poder mirarse a los ojos y compartirlo mutuamente. El espadachín se sentó sobre la cama y acto seguido se subió sobre él la capitana. Enroscó sus manos alrededor del ancho cuello y se colocó de tal manera que el miembro del espadachín entró limpiamente en su interior. Él la agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Ambos se movían rítmica y frenéticamente. Las caderas de la capitana realizaban un movimiento acompasado y sin descanso que permitía la entrada y la salida al completo del miembro de Zoro. El espadachín también movía a la par su cadera pero para intensificar su penetración, no ansiaba más otra cosa que llegase hasta el interior y le despertara a la capitana un profundo orgasmo que llegase hasta sus oídos. Mientras más se movían y más rápido lo hacían en el tiempo más aceleraban sus clímax.

Cerró sus ojos mientras los graves gemidos brotaban de sus labios. Con su mano derecha se masturbaba de la manera más intensa posible, con rapidísimos movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo que empezaban a producirle una sensación de creciente placer en su cuerpo. En su mente, la sensación era la misma, pero con otra visión muy diferente. Sus mejillas encendidas, sus ojos cristalinos y vidriosos, además de sus húmedos labios entreabiertos que dejaban escapar fogosos gemidos, le hacían tocar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos. Con esa única imagen en su cabeza siguió dándose placer hasta que llegó a su momento más alto. Se agarró a la cintura de la chica y la apretó con fuerza a la misma vez que eyaculaba en su interior en la más profunda de las penetraciones. Un fuerte rugido brotó de su garganta acompañado de los gemidos de la capitana.

El líquido brotó con violencia desde su miembro. Como si hubiera pulsado un gatillo, su abundante secreción salió disparada contra la gravedad para justo después caer sobre su torso bañado por millones de gotas de agua. Sucesivas sacudidas a su miembro también se acompañaron de un derramamiento, aunque esta vez menor que en la primera de todas. Así sufrió su orgasmo a la misma vez que los espasmos recorrían los músculos de sus piernas y su espalda se erizaba. Lanzó un último gutural gruñido mientras sacudía los restos de semen de su miembro, que bajaba a pasos agigantados para su alivio.

Suspiró con profundidad y volvió a lavarse su torso. Su mente estaba en blanco, ya que después de semejante descarga era incapaz de pensar en nada. Acabada su ducha, cogió una toalla y comenzó a secarse. Frotaba su pelo hasta dejarlo casi seco, haciendo lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo. Se ató la toalla alrededor de su cadera, y se encaminó de nuevo al gimnasio. Minutos más tardes, pasado el efecto inmediato de las endorfinas en su cuerpo, volvió a pensar de nuevo en aquello. Una nueva sensación de vergüenza comenzó a invadirle, aunque hubiera sido en su interior, había bajado la guardia contra alguien, contra una mujer, contra _ella. _Se revolvió el pelo con sus manos y terminó aceptando que tantos encuentros con esa mujer estaban perturbando su interior de la manera más primitiva posible, y eso se reflejaba en sus impuros sueños y en sus erecciones. Aunque después de todo, ¿aliviar ese tipo de pulsiones sexuales no era lo más placentero para una bestia solitaria y salvaje? Y si de algo estaba seguro después de aquello, es que la próxima vez que la viera iba a ser de gran ayuda para seguir aliviándolas.

* * *

><p><em>Esto... la historia iba a ser un OneShot, pero menos mal que ErzaScarlet-Sama me ha dicho algo tan obvio que me siento tonta por no haberlo ni pensado... ¿¡Y desde el punto de vista de Zoro!? Pues ale, aquí se encuentra :D Tardo mucho en postear algo porque me puedo pasar días enteros sin tocar nada de los fics : pero bueno, este ya está publicado, así que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y seguramente tenga una tercera parte, un encuentro "real" entre ellos, los pobres parecen tener la esperanza de encontrarse así algún día... así que... ¿Por qué no? :P También tengo otras cosillas en mente, pero no desvelo nada porque al ritmo de caracol que voy T_T_

_No me entretengo más, espero que os guste, un saludo :D_


	3. Un encuentro oníricamente destinado

**Un encuentro **_**oníricamente**_** destinado**

El _Big Gold Casino_ era una de las edificaciones más imponentes del Nuevo Mundo. Bañado completamente en oro, cuando el sol iluminaba su fachada el resplandor casi podía verse desde cualquier parte del océano. Era una obra faraónica y representaba con fidelidad el poder que ostentaba la piratería más allá del Red Line.

Por si fuera poco, además de ese poder, dejaba claro que cuando existe camaradería entre los piratas cualquier cosa puede hacerse posible. Se localizaba en la isla _Sahibu, _de un agradable clima primaveral. Una antigua historia sobre esta isla surca todos los océanos y anima a todos los piratas a visitarla aunque sea una única vez en su vida. Ésta dice que hace cientos de años dos famosos y fieros piratas competían por ver quién de ellos iba a dominar el mundo. Las batallas se sucedían con frecuencia entre ellos y a menudo quedaban en un empate donde ambos bandos resultaban terriblemente heridos. Para recuperarse de sus heridas, ambos contrincantes se retiraban a descansar en la primera isla que veían hasta recuperarse para de nuevo partir al mar donde sabían se volverían a encontrar sus destinos. Una de esas tantas veces, ambas tripulaciones piratas coincidieron en una agradable isla virgen cuando huían del ataque que recibían por parte de una de las familias más importantes de aquellos tiempos, que había aprovechado una de esas batallas entre las dos tripulaciones para poder liquidarlos cuando estuvieran en el peor de sus momentos. Totalmente heridos y acorralados en aquella isla, los capitanes de ambas tripulaciones firmaron un tratado de paz que sellaron con _sake_, donde dejaban claro que a partir de aquel momento aquella isla se convertiría en un lugar donde aparcar la enemistad y la competitividad entre piratas por un beneficio común. Lucharon valerosamente codo con codo y, a pesar de sus heridas, derrotaron al enemigo con una facilidad pasmosa. Aquel acto de camaradería les había salvado la vida mutuamente, y con el paso de los años elevaron toda una ciudad, bautizando a la isla como _Sahibu, _que se dice significa "camaradería" en una antigua lengua desaparecida, hablada en el Nuevo Mundo.

En la actualidad, aunque la apariencia del lugar había cambiado hasta hacerse increíblemente ostentosa, la finalidad seguía siendo la misma, y miles de tripulaciones se reunían allí constantemente en son de paz. Pero en son de paz para ellos, pues para los Marines aquella isla suponía uno de los más grandes quebraderos de cabeza, ¿Cómo iban a poner siquiera un pie en una isla donde miles de fieros piratas caminaban a sus anchas y se defenderían unos a otros sin dudarlo?

Eso mismo se había estado preguntando constantemente Tashigi. Sabía perfectamente que el G5 era perfecto para ese tipo de trabajos, pues sus hombres parecían piratas más que cualquier otros en la Marina, pero pensaba que esa decisión de los altos cargos había sido excesiva, ¿infiltrarlos en una isla a rebosar de piratas en camaradería? Era una locura lo mirara por donde lo mirase, aunque su don de la justicia y su imprudencia la hacía arrojarse a cualquier situación donde fuera necesaria la _justicia. _

Tenía que serenarse y centrarse en su misión, si ya de por sí era patosa, con esos nervios no era capaz de dar pie con bolo. Sus dedos mezclaban rápidamente las cartas de una baraja francesa para acto seguido repartirlas entre los siete jugadores que tenía delante, todos ellos piratas de renombre con altísimas recompensas. La expectación era máxima en su partida de _blackjack_, por lo que intentaba por todos medios recolectar algo de información que le fuese útil de aquellos tipos. Milagrosamente había pasado desapercibida entre toda esa horda de piratas, aunque era una chica atractiva y su rango era de capitana, la figura de Smoker era suficiente para eclipsar a cualquiera, y para su beneficio, pudo infiltrarse sin problemas en el lugar. Llevaba el mismo uniforme de _croupier_ que el resto de trabajadores del casino. Una camisa blanca de manga larga totalmente abotonada con un lazo negro en el cuello, un chaleco cruzado negro que se ajustaba fuertemente a su cintura y una falda de tubo negra abierta por su pierna derecha cuya hendidura llegaba a la parte media de su muslo. Vestía también unas medias transparentes negras y unos zapatos de tacón de terciopelo negro altísimos que estaban destrozando sus pies. Había dejado su pelo azulado completamente suelto, cayendo hasta más abajo de su cintura, y se había quitado las gafas, uno de sus máximos signos de identidad, para que resultara difícil de identificar en todo momento. Gracias a un asombroso invento de Vegapunk era capaz de ver perfectamente con sólo ponerse sobre sus ojos una especie de finísimos plásticos que no lograba comprender cómo funcionaban exactamente pero que habían sido muy convenientes en su situación.

La finalidad de dejar su pelo completamente suelto no era otra que la de disimular un micro con el que recibía constantemente las órdenes del Vice-almirante Smoker, que se encontraba en el barco del G5 a unos kilómetros de la costa.

- Tashigi, necesito que te retires para darme la información que hayas obtenido esta jornada – le dijo de repente el vice-almirante – utiliza tu den den mushi de muñeca, nuestro equipo técnico ha conseguido inhibir cualquier tipo de señal y la llamada será indetectable-

La voz de Smoker le hizo dar un respingo, pues no se la esperaba. Controló su patosidad todo lo que pudo y con habilidad y simpatía repartió la última ronda de cartas a los jugadores que se la pidieron. Apostaban grandes sumas de dinero, y casi siempre lo perdían todo, por lo que ella no podía entender por qué seguían despilfarrando de aquella manera.

- Señores, gana la banca – dijo Tashigi con gran acopio de soltura mientras retiraba las fichas – la mesa queda cerrada temporalmente, pero pueden acceder a cualquier otro juego si así lo desean. Disculpen las molestias –

Una vez recogido todo, salió del interior de la mesa y se dirigió al ascensor más cercano. Durante el trayecto cruzaba miradas cómplices con sus hombres, que cada vez que recopilaban algo interesante enviaban la información directamente a la habitación que tenía reservada la capitana con un nombre falso, y así se lo hacían saber con la intensidad de sus ojos. Una vez dentro del ascensor, marcó la planta 17 y esperó hasta ver abierta las puertas de nuevo. No muy en el fondo estaba contenta de haber recibido esa llamada de Smoker, pues aquellos zapatos de altísimo tacón la estaban matando, no estaba nada acostumbrada a ese tipo de calzado, y además, se sentía totalmente insegura y desnuda sin llevar a _Shigure _junto a ella en aquel lugar con piratas usuarios de _Akuma no mi _y armados hasta los dientes. Se aseguró de que no había nadie en las inmediaciones y abrió la puerta de la habitación con su tarjeta. El suelo se encontraba repleto de anotaciones que sus le hombres habían pasado a lo largo del día. Las cogió todas del suelo y las apiló sobre la cama de la _suite_ donde se encontraba. Justo después de eso se descalzó y corrió hacia el armario para ver que su espada se encontraba exactamente donde la había dejado. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y recopiló y contrastó toda la información para justo después llamar a su superior.

- Smoker-san, procedo a ponerle al día en nuestra investigación –

.

.

.

En alta mar, el ambiente en el Sunny era totalmente festivo. Nami estaba de un humor tan inmejorable que era hasta empalagosamente agradable con Zoro. En la última isla que había visitado se hicieron eco de la leyenda de la isla _Sahibu_, y el simple hecho de que existiese una isla con un casino cubierto completamente de oro extasiaba a la navegante. A los viejos lugareños les gustaba contar la historia una y otra vez, y en cuanto Luffy pudo advertir tras escuchar la historia que seguramente podría encontrarse allí con muchísimos de sus amigos no se lo pensó dos veces y secundó la idea de Nami, ¿A qué esperaban pues para partir directos hacia la isla _Sahibu_?

Cuando se encontraban apenas a unos kilómetros del puerto de la isla ultimaban los últimos detalles. Como era territorio amigo entre piratas, acordaron que nadie debía quedarse a vigilar el barco, por lo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Zoro tuvo la posibilidad de visitar la isla, aunque de todas maneras, ¿Cómo iba a perderse una visita a aquel lugar? Nada mejor que aquel sitio para beber licor hasta perder el sentido. Debido a que la principal atracción del lugar era el gran casino dorado, y a que decidieron entrar todos juntos, Nami les exigió un mínimo de decoro a la hora de vestir, por eso en aquellos momentos Zoro intentaba desesperadamente hacer el nudo a una corbata de color negro. Vestía un traje de un elegante gris oscuro con zapatos negros y camisa blanca, sin olvidar sus tres espadas de las que nunca se separaba.

- Oi Nami, hazme el nudo de esto – gritó rudamente Zoro, que se encontraba junto al columpio que había en cubierta.

- Pero serás idiota, ¿Cómo piensas hacerte el nudo así? – Le chilló Nami mientras le hacía un perfecto nudo en tan sólo unos segundos – Sanji debería darte unas clases de protocolo –

- ¿Ese _ero-cook_ dándome lecciones de algo? En tus sueños – le dijo bruscamente Zoro mientras se giraba y se recostaba junto al columpio, esperando al resto de la tripulación.

- ¡Pero pedazo de idiota, te vas a manchar todo el traje! – Volvió a gritarle Nami mientras levantaba su puño en alto – Y por lo que más quieras, ni se te ocurra perderte en la ciudad cuando bajemos, no tengo ganas de tener que estar buscándote luego –

Zoro sintió ganas de gritarle de nuevo, pero justo en ese momento Nami desapareció para azuzar al resto de la tripulación pues aún no habían acabado y estaba anocheciendo. Poco después, se encontraban todos listos excepto Luffy, que se tuvo que volver a cambiar de ropa porque se había manchado la que llevaba puesta de comida. Mientras terminaba, Franky conducía el barco hasta el puerto. Durante la corta travesía, había algo que empezó a inquietar a Robin, que se encontraba apoyada en la barandilla en esos momentos, mirando hacia el mar. Al fondo se veía un barco de la Marina que no hacía absolutamente nada y parecía estar completamente desierto.

- Nami, mira hacia allí – le dijo Robin a la navegante mientras señalaba el estático barco - ¿No te parece extraño? –

-Es cierto, ¿Qué hace un barco de la Marina, sin identificación alguna, en las inmediaciones de esta isla? Tengo entendido que no pueden desembarcar en ella, así que seguramente estén esperando para capturar a algún barco pirata – le argumentó esta vez Nami, pensativa.

- ¿Crees que debemos preocuparnos de algo? – preguntó Robin algo inquieta.

- Pues no sé, la verdad… aunque si algo está claro es que ese barco lleva aquí más tiempo que nosotros, por lo que su misión seguramente no tenga nada que ver con nuestra tripulación - le contestó Nami intentando quitarle hierro al asunto – Bueno, mejor dejamos el tema y no le digamos nada a los chicos, ya nos ocuparemos de lo que sea si algo sucede, la noche es joven y me muero por llegar al casino – terminó de decir Nami despreocupadamente mientras cogía a Robin del brazo - ¡Venga chicos, se hace tarde!-

Zoro se levantó pesadamente y acomodó sus espadas mientras digería la conversación de sus compañeras. Él no era tan optimista y aquello no le daba ninguna buena espina, sus experiencias le decían que siempre que se inmiscuían con la Marina acababa pasando algo malo, y seguro que aquella vez no iba a ser menos. Decidió que lo más sensato de todo era estar completamente alerta, ¿Y si había marines infiltrados en aquella isla? Estaba claro que podía encontrarse cualquier cosa.

La banda era tan famosa que les costaba abrirse paso entre la multitud, pues todos querían felicitarles por ser una de las bandas que más dolores de cabeza le daba a la Marina. No es que ellos se propusieran eso específicamente, más bien las cosas siempre se agitaban cuando estaban presentes. A pesar de que ya había caído la noche, era imposible ver una estrella en el cielo por culpa del fuerte alumbrado de la ciudad. Los altos edificios se encontraban iluminados por luces de todos los colores que centelleaban y parpadeaban sin parar. La gente iba de un lado a otro, y se dirigían sobre todo al imponente casino localizado en la parte central más alta de la isla. Toda la tripulación se maravillaba de la majestuosidad del edificio y del brillo dorado que estilaba, capaz de cegar a cualquiera. Los _mugiwara _subían las escaleras de mármol y se sentían como debían sentirse los miembros más adinerados de la sociedad. Todos a excepción de Zoro, que se mantenía alerta en busca del más mínimo indicio de presencia de la Marina.

Entraron por la puerta principal y Nami, Luffy y Usopp no pudieron evitar maravillarse con el lugar y dar un grito histérico.

- Cuántas mesas de apuestas, ¡Cuántos _berries_ puedo ganar! – dijo Nami maravillada mientras se acercaba corriendo a una mesa donde jugaban a la ruleta.

- Ahhhh, Nami-swan, ¡voy a cambiar unos _berries_ por fichas para poder jugar! – dijo Sanji mientras acudía raudo a una mesa de cambio.

- Oye Brook, aquí pone que en breves empieza un concierto de jazz, ¿te apetece venir a verlo? -

- Por supuesto Robin-san, acudiría contigo a un concierto incluso sin enseñarme sus bragas, ¡yohohoho! –

- Usopp, estas máquinas son muy interesantes, ¿Qué tal si echamos un vistazo para ver su SUUUUUPER funcionamiento? –

- ¡Me has leído la mente, Franky! –

- Pues yo tengo hambre, ¿nadie tiene hambre? ¿Nadie? – preguntó Luffy temeroso de quedarse solo.

-Yo te acompaño Luffy, a mí me dan un poco de miedo todas estas luces y seguro que el restaurante es más tranquilo – le contestó Chopper mientras se subía a sus hombros - ¿Quieres venir, Zoro? –

- ¿Por qué no? Seguro que también sirven buenas copas – contestó Zoro mientras se unía a sus dos _nakama_, después de todo, sabía que sus compañeros podrían arreglárselas perfectamente y además ninguno de ellos estaba solo.

.

.

.

- Smoker-san, procedo a ponerle al día en nuestra investigación – comenzó a relatar Tashigi mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y ordenaba toda la información frente a ella – Según lo que han recopilado nuestros hombres, los _yonkou _Kaidou y Big Mompodrían tener una alianza secreta con base en esta isla cuya finalidad sería el tráfico de _Akuma no mi_ y armas no convencionales, con un gran poder destructivo, confirmando las sospechas previas que nos hicieron venir a esta isla -

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Esa información no puede ser cierta, Tashigi, ¿sabes cuál sería el impacto de todo esto sí es cierto? – le gritó Smoker a su capitana por el den den mushi.

Tashigi tampoco daba crédito a esa información, ella no había escuchado nada relacionado con eso, salvo lo poco que sabía de antes de llegar a la isla, sólo pudo recuperar información relacionada con algunos trapicheos de poca monta y piratas de medio pelo. Se estaba empezando a inquietar con todo aquello, y comenzó a repasar todas sus notas de nuevo, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama.

- L-lo sé Smoker-san, es difícil de creer, pero esta información viene directamente de nuestros hombres - le espetó la capitana que en ese mismo momento resbalaba con los folios y caía estrepitosamente de la cama.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¡Contesta Tashigi! –

- N-n-n-no es nada, Smoker-san, sólo me he caído… eh, de la cama- le contestó la chica bastante avergonzada por ser tan patosa.

- ¡Déjate de juegos y ponte manos a la obra, necesito saber si todo eso es cierto! Ponte en marcha, es una orden-

- ¡Sí, entendido!-

Y justo después, el vice-almirante cortó la comunicación. Tashigi, totalmente agotada, se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos abiertos. No entendía nada, y cada vez todo se iba complicando más. Tenía unas ganas terribles de abandonar aquella isla de una vez por todas, pero por desgracia tenía nuevas órdenes que seguir, su sentido de la justicia, y lo peor de todo, tenía que volver a ponerse aquellos horribles e incómodos zapatos. Se cercioró de que dejó todo bien oculto en su _suite_ y cerró la puerta a cal y canto. Se dirigió de nuevo al ascensor y bajó hasta la sala de apuestas para volver a ocupar su lugar en la mesa de _blackjack. _

.

.

.

Zoro iba por su séptima copa y sus capacidades seguían tan agudas como siempre. Seguía en el restaurante con Luffy y Chopper, pero después de que la montaña de platos llegase hasta el techo, prefirió situarse junto a la barra, donde su visión del local era plena. Después de todo ese tiempo alerta, no encontró nada o nadie fuera de lugar en el restaurante, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por las mesas de apuesta.

- Oi, _omera_, voy a echar un vistazo a la sala de apuestas –

- Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale Zoro, ¡pero no te pierdas! Shishishishi-

- Oi, no quiero escuchar eso de un idiota cómo tú, limítate a comer, _baka taisa_-

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco un puñado de billetes de _berries_ que se dispuso a cambiar en fichas de juego. Seguía en alerta, pero era perfectamente capaz de hacer varias cosas a la vez, así que se animó a sentarse en una mesa, quería ver qué tenía de especial aquello para volver loca a una persona como a Nami, y ya de paso podría barrer aquella sala con la mirada y pasar inadvertido. Se sentó en la primera mesa que vio y esperó a que empezara un nuevo turno.

- Señores, vuelve a ganar la banca –

Aquella voz le resultó muy familiar, por lo que alzó la vista y la centró en la chica _croupier _que estaba repartiendo las cartas. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ante él se encontraba la capitana cuatro ojos de la Marina, aunque en aquel momento no hubiera sido muy acertado eso, pues no llevaba sus gafas puestas. Ella parecía estar absorta en otras cosas, porque no se había percatado de su presencia. Aún. Aquello confirmó las sospechas de sus compañeras y las suyas propias, la Marina se había infiltrado en aquella isla y seguramente para algo nada bueno. Pero eso no era lo que más le inquietaba, sino que de todos los marines del mundo, fuera ella precisamente la que se encontraba frente a él. A menudo se sorprendía recordando sus vivencias junto a ella en Punk Hazard, y después de aquello empezó a soñar con ella con cierta frecuencia. La mayoría de sus sueños eran vagos e imprecisos pero recordaba con especial lucidez uno de ellos en el cual ella liberaba sus instintos más básicos y le permitía poseer su voluptuoso cuerpo con fogosidad. Algo comenzó a removerse en su interior, por lo que tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su aplomo para mantener su característica resistencia, aunque le era inevitable ahondar de nuevo en su vívida imaginación y en todo lo que en ella se sucedía, siendo la capitana la protagonista de sus más tórridas necesidades.

Tashigi comenzó a barajar de nuevo cuando se fijó en sus nuevos jugadores para ver qué tipo de información podía obtener de ellos, y la figura del cazador de piratas la dejó sin aliento. Le había descolocado tanto verlo ahí sentado que sus dedos se hicieron una maraña y tiraron las cartas sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de todos, incluido de él. Su mirada era tan intensa que taladraba hasta el interior de su alma y le hacía rememorar algunos de sus sueños en los que era la presa sumisa del espadachín. Recogió como pudo las cartas del tapete y las volvió a barajar de nuevo, haciendo todos sus esfuerzos por serenarse, no iba a tolerar mostrarse débil ante él.

No apartaba sus ojos de la mirada del espadachín mientras seguía intentando enlazar sus pensamientos. ¿Tendría que ver algo su tripulación en todo lo que había descubierto? ¿O era simple casualidad que estuvieran allí? Era difícil de creer después de lo ocurrido con Caesar Clown. El resto de jugadores se retiró inmediatamente de la jugada, antes incluso de ver sus cartas, pues Zoro había apostado todo lo que llevaba encima antes de que Tashigi pusiera los naipes sobre el tapete. Ella le dedicó una mirada dura, esa actitud chulesca y bravucona le sacaba de sus casillas, pero en realidad no podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados, pues a la misma vez se maravillaba de la elegancia con la que llevaba ese traje, cómo se ajustaba a su cuerpo, a pesar de que en todos sus encuentros previos su apariencia había sido de lo más desaliñada.

- Lanza mis cartas, mujer, con las dos primeras será más que suficiente – le exigió Zoro mientras tintineaba las fichas contra la mesa.

- O estás loco _onii-san_, o te sobra el dinero – gritó entre carcajadas un corpulento pirata que observaba la escena – Oi, que alguien traiga una botella de ron, si este tipo de verdad gana será motivo de celebración –

Tashigi no había abierto la boca en lo que iba de partida, e intenta aguantarse las ganas para no delatar su posición como marine, después de todo, le costaba mucho controlarse delante de aquel hombre y si daba un paso en falso todo se podía ir al garete. Terminó de barajar las cartas en el más absoluto silencio y depositó con cuidado dos naipes junto al espadachín, apartando el resto del taco hacia un lado.

-¿Por qué no les das la vuelta? – Le preguntó Zoro mientras lanzaba una de sus características sonrisas torcidas – Tengo muy buena estrella, estoy seguro de que ambas sumarán 21 –

¿Muy buena estrella? Aquella frase teletransportó a Tashigi directamente al segundo encuentro entre ambos en Logue Town, en la armería. Todavía recordaba con mucha vergüenza la angustia que la asfixiaba mientras veía caer con eterna lentitud a _Sandai Kitetsu_ sobre el brazo extendido de Zoro. Al parecer, él tampoco había olvidado tan encuentro entre ellos, es más, aquello le confirmaba que la había reconocido al instante igual que lo había hecho ella. Se inclinó sobre la mesa apoyando las palmas de sus manos, marcando su territorio, y volteó la primera de las cartas, dejando a la vista un as de corazones.

- _Nii-san_, ¡Qué buena suerte!, un as, es imprescindible para tener la mejor de las manos – volvió a gritar el mismo pirata mientras soltaba sonoros golpes en la mesa – Ey, _ojou-san_, trae una botella y unas copas, ¡esto hay que celebrarlo! –

La rabia invadía a Tashigi, ¿por qué tenía que hacer hasta de esa tontería algo tan competitivo? ¿Cómo podía haber soñado esas cosas tan subidas de tono con alguien tan altanero como él? La capitana se moría de nuevo por dentro de la vergüenza y la frustración.

- Vamos, todavía te queda la otra carta – le instó Zoro mientras se acomodaba en su sitio.

Tashigi puso sus finos dedos sobre el segundo naipe y la levantó lentamente ante la expectación de todo el mundo. En aquel momento, llegó una chica con varias copas y una botella, y se las quitó bruscamente el pirata corpulento, descorchándola y sirviendo las copas a aquellos que allí se encontraban, incluido Zoro.

-Vamos amigo, toma tu copa, estoy seguro que va a salir una buena carta, y si no pues así ahogas tus penas, ¡jajajajaja!- carcajeó el pirata mientras le ponía a Zoro su copa delante.

La cogió fuertemente con su mano derecha y esperó expectante a que la chica terminara de dar la vuelta a la carta, que resultó ser una reina de corazones.

- ¡Una figura, amigo! Sumas 21, ¡acabas de ganar mucha pasta! –

Todos alrededor de ellos estallaron en júbilo, a pesar de que el único que había ganado el dinero había sido Zoro. El espadachín cogió su copa y se bebió el contenido de un solo trago, derramando un poco de líquido por la comisura de uno de sus labios, que terminaba de resbalar por su cuello. Tashigi se sentía más que furiosa con él por su absurda competencia, pero no pudo evitar seguir el reguero de la bebida que corría por su piel, sintiendo deseos de lamerlo. Aquel pensamiento fue la gota que colmó el vaso y colapsó sus pensamientos, despertando unas ganas inmensas en ella de salir corriendo para poder poner en orden sus pensamientos y dejar de pensar lascivamente en el cazador de piratas, y para eso necesitaba al menos cerrar la mesa para no levantar sospechas.

Justo antes de intervenir, el espadachín dejó la copa con fuerza sobre la mesa y se levantó sin decir ni una palabra, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a la capitana. No se interesó lo más mínimo en el dinero que acababa de ganar, ni tuvo la intención de reclamar nada, simplemente dio una vuelta y dejó atrás a todo el mundo. La gente comenzó a cuchichear entre ellos sin entender nada, y lo mismo le sucedía a ella. ¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿Se iba a ir sin más? Ella sentía que le debía una explicación.

-L-lo siento señores… pero la mesa queda cerrada – dijo con torpeza mientras quitaba todas las fichas y salía corriendo en dirección al espadachín, que ya le sacaba una buena ventaja.

Parecía saber con certeza a dónde quería ir, pero ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que seguramente se estaba dedicando a vagar sin rumbo fijo. Lo vio abrir una puerta que decía "prohibido el acceso excepto personal autorizado" y desaparecer tras ella. Iba tan rápido como aquellos zapatos le permitían, llegó a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró un pasillo desierto. Avanzó con rapidez y cautela por él hasta dar a una amplia sala que utilizaban los trabajadores del casino. No había ni un alma, pero tenía un sentimiento extraño, sentía una presencia a su alrededor. Se maldijo a sí misma por no llevar su espada consigo y aguzó aún más sus sentidos. Sintió una sombra sobre la parte derecha de su cuerpo y se movió con habilidad evitándola, mas con tan mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio por culpa de los altísimos zapatos de tacón y se hizo un blanco fácil. Una mano de gran tamaño apareció de repente y agarró el lazo de su camisa, levantándola del suelo y empotrándola contra la pared. Cuando rodó sus ojos para ver quién la estaba agarrando, comenzó a sentir el frío del metal contra su cuello. Ante ella se encontraba él, aquel a quien estaba buscando.

- ¿Puede ser que hayas mejorado aunque sea solo un poco? – Le preguntó bravuconamente Zoro a la capitana – Si quieres tener una buena pelea deberías evitar ponerte zapatos como esos -

Después de todas sus fanfarronadas, ahora le saltaba con su supuesta superioridad. No podía soportarlo más y comenzó a gritarle.

-¿QUÉ HACES T-T-T-TÚ AQUÍ? ¿QUÉ PRETENDES CON TODO ESTO?- vociferó la chica mientras forcejeaba inútilmente con él.

Zoro observaba los signos de la agitada respiración de la capitana. Su abundante pecho, fuertemente oprimido por el chaleco cruzado, subía y baja debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones y a su estado alterado, y aquel vaivén no podía ser ignorado por el espadachín. Su contorno era exactamente igual a como la había soñado, ¿sería exactamente igual sin toda aquella tela de por medio? Apartó disimuladamente la mirada y se fijó de refilón en la sugerente raja de su falda, que dejaba a la vista gran parte de su muslo. Sabía que sólo podía sentir desconfianza y cautela ante ella, pero en aquellos momentos solo le dominaba un creciente deseo. Volvió a poner en orden sus ideas y se centró en las preguntas que tenía en mente.

- Esa es mi línea, ¿Qué haces tú aquí, imitadora? ¿Por qué está la Marina en esta isla, si está prohibida vuestra presencia? – le preguntó Zoro en tono amenazador mientras apretaba su _katana _con más fuerza contra el cuello de la capitana.

- E-eso no es de tu incumbencia… Ro-roronoa – le contestó con dificultad la capitana, que sentía como seguía faltándole el aire en sus pulmones.

- ¿Estáis persiguiéndonos? ¿Qué queréis ahora? ¿Es por algo de Caesar? ¡Habla mujer marine! –

Tashigi no podía decirle nada, la información que poseía era demasiado delicada como para decírsela a un pirata. Prefería morir antes que traicionar sus ideales, y le dedicó una mirada tan dura que así se lo hizo entender aún sin palabras. Zoro comenzó a desesperarse, pero no sabía qué hacer, era incapaz de pasar ninguna línea más, era incapaz de herir o cortar a la capitana y tenía muy claro que ella era consciente de eso. Súbitamente, Zoro comenzó a sentir un desfallecimiento creciente. Su vista se estaba nublando y un sudor frío comenzó a perlar su piel. Dejó caer su espada al suelo y soltó el lazo de la camisa, dejando caer a la capitana rudamente contra el suelo. Sus piernas flaquearon, cayó de rodillas al suelo y terminó perdiendo el conocimiento. Tashigi se incorporó con dificultad y vio al espadachín desmayado ante sus pies. La situación comenzó a desbordarla, ¿Cómo podía alguien tan poderoso como Roronoa caer de manera fulminante ante ella? No lograba comprender nada, estaba totalmente confundida.

-Roronoa, Rononoa, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¡Contesta, por favor! – le preguntó la capitana desesperada mientras cogía la cabeza del espadachín con delicadeza y la reposaba sobre su regazo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar de sus ojos ante la impotente situación. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¡Era su enemigo, no podía dolerle verlo en esa situación! Era beneficiosa para ella, pero no podía evitar sentir que una parte de ella se moría si algo malo le pasaba al espadachín. Estaba tan absorta en Zoro que no pudo ni siquiera sentir que un objeto contundente se dirigía hacia su cabeza. La capitana recibió un fuerte golpe sobre su sien que la dejó sin conocimiento al instante, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el del _mugiwara._

.

.

.

Aquella situación le resultaba familiar a Tashigi. Sentía una conocida quemazón alrededor de sus muñecas y la sensación de encontrarse suspendida, se parecía a aquel sueño, pero algo le decía que no se encontraba en una buena posición. No era capaz de pensar con claridad pues tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y su visión estaba nublada, debido al fortísimo impacto. Entreabrió sus ojos y lo máximo que pudo ver fue que estaba en una sala amplia y oscura con unas 6-7 personas en ella. El lugar además era húmedo y caluroso, aumentando su sensación de ansiedad. De repente, se acordó del espadachín y lo buscó como pudo con la mirada. Estaba a su derecha, atado de manos al techo y con el semblante sereno. ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado para estar así, desmayado?

Sus movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos a aquellos hombres, que se aproximaron hasta ella. Poco a poco la lucidez iba volviendo a su cabeza, por tanto la misión que tenía en manos. Fuera lo que fuese aquello estaba segura que guardaba relación con su papel en aquella isla. Alzó su rostro y miró al hombre que se había situado frente a ella. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era el mismo pirata ruidoso y corpulento que poco antes había estado sentado en la mesa junto a ellos.

- ¿Veis chicos? Sabía que había algún tipo de relación entre esos dos, hemos hecho bien en esperar el momento perfecto para comenzar nuestro plan – dijo aquel pirata mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a la chica – Pareces sorprendida, _ojou-san –_

Tashigi comenzó a sentir una súbita rabia. Se había dejado emboscar, había bajado la guardia y encima estaba desarmada, ¿podía sucederle algo más?

- ¿Qu-quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes… pirata? – le preguntó pesadamente la capitana imprimiendo un especial odio en la última palabra.

- Ohh, cuidado con la zorrita porque sigue teniendo muchas agallas – bromeó el pirata mientras el resto de sus compañeros reía a carcajadas – Todo a su tiempo, capitana –

Se levantó y le dio la espalda a la chica, que comenzó a registrar el sitio de nuevo con su mirada. Esta vez se paró en la cara de aquellos hombres, y cuál fue su sorpresa en conocer a dos de sus hombres entre ellos. La tripulación del G5 era numerosa, pero ella era tan gentil que conocía aunque fuera de vista a todos sus hombres para tratarlos con la mayor dedicación posible, y aquello la dejó sin palabras ¿Cómo podía confiar ahora en toda la información que había recibido hasta el momento? En un instante se había esfumado el trabajo de días, de semanas. Intentó que no notaran que los había reconocido, siguió haciéndose la confusa y se centró en averiguar qué es lo que le había pasado al espadachín.

- ¿Tenéis algo… que ver… con lo que le ha pasado a Ro-roronoa? – actuó la chica con asombrosa naturalidad.

- ¿Con el cazador de piratas? Claro, ha sido una buena oportunidad para que bajases tu siempre altísima guardia, pero no podíamos dejarlo campar a sus anchas, ¿Qué podemos hacer unos piratas de poca monta contra una bestia como él? – Le contestó el pirata corpulento, que parecía ser el jefe del grupo – Digamos que… echamos algo en su copa -

- P-pero… en esta isla… vo-vosotros, no podéis hacer eso aquí – bramó Tashigi contra aquel grupo furiosa por semejantes viles acciones – Sois despreciables, no tenéis ningún tipo de honor –

- ¿Sabes qué, _ojou-san_? El honor es lo que te va a terminar matando – le dijo con violencia el jefe de los piratas mientras le propinaba a Tashigi un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

La capitana soltó un lastimero alarido debido a la fuerza bruta del capitán, y se encogió sobre sí misma. Las lágrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos pero se mantuvo estoica ante el ataque, para irritación del pirata, que comenzó a golpearla de nuevo con todas las intenciones de hacerla llorar. De repente, las paredes y el techo del edificio comenzaron a retumbar, confundiendo a los que se encontraban en la sala, que quedaron en silencio. Lo único que podía escucharse era la fuerte respiración del espadachín, que en esos momentos había recobrado la conciencia y se estaba incorporando en su posición. Miró con desdén las ataduras de sus manos y tiró con tanta fuerza para zafarse de ellas que derrumbó parte del techo, para sorpresa de todos.

- C-capitán… ¿¡Cómo es que puede moverse!? ¡Usted dijo que ese veneno es capaz de paralizar a alguien durante días y ni siquiera ha pasado una hora! –

- ¡_Ba-ba-BAKEMONO_! –

Zoro tenía su semblante inmutable y buscó con la mirada sus espadas, las cuales localizó muy cerca de él. Las cogió y cortó con ellas lo que quedaba de sus ataduras para justo después quitarse la chaqueta, remangarse las mangas de su camisa y aflojarse el nudo de su corbata. No decía ni una palabra y se acercaba con paso decidido a aquellos hombres, desenvainando de nuevo sus espadas. Se abalanzó con furia sobre ellos, pero la voz de la capitana llamándole le hizo pararse en seco.

- ¡Roronoa, no! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! – le gritó mientras incorporaba su figura y lo miraba directamente a los ojos –Por favor, no te metas –

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que no me meta!? ¿Crees que les voy a dejar ir sin darles su merecido después de lo que han hecho, mujer? – le preguntó el chico retóricamente mientras se encaraba contra ella.

La sangre de Tashigi hervía de ira. No solo aparecía allí de la nada, sino que ahora se metía en sus quehaceres. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien les diera el merecido? ¿A caso no se daba cuenta de que ella era capaz también de ello? ¿De que primero de todo necesitaba respuestas?

- Este es mi trabajo, esta es mi misión, yo seré la que me enfrente a ellos – le gritó con fuerza acercándose aún más a él.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer? ¡Si estás atada, patosa! –

- Voy a encontrar la manera de liberarme, lo sabes Roronoa –

Comenzaron a discutir de nuevo tan acaloradamente como estaban acostumbrados a hacer que no se dieron cuenta que los piratas se escaqueaban rápidos como el viento. Para cuando lo apreciaron, estaban totalmente solos en aquella sala. La primera en darse cuenta fue Tashigi, y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño pero coqueto grito de frustración ante aquello.

- Mira lo que hemos conseguido, ¡ahora les hemos perdido la pista! – le dijo ella en tono derrotista.

- La verdad es que somos unos idiotas – le dijo Zoro mientras envainaba sus espadas y se rascaba la cabeza distraídamente – todo el rato peleando -

Tashigi no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, por primera vez iban a coincidir ambos en algo. La chica empezó a forcejear con sus ataduras, mas en vano, se encontraban fuertemente amarradas a sus muñecas. Zoro se apresuró a prestarle su ayuda, tomó gentilmente las manos de la chica, y con un ligero golpe de espada la liberó. Las manos del espadachín eran grandes y cálidas, y cubrían en su totalidad a las pequeñas y delicadas manos de la capitana. El tiempo pareció detenerse entre ellos, que sólo se centraban en aquella sensación que conectaba sus cuerpos. Los dos habían soñado el uno con el otro, pero ninguno de los dos pudo imaginar que aquel simple contacto fuera a despertarles más sensaciones que todo lo que habían soñado juntos.

Pero nada duraba para siempre, y repentinamente la capitana se dobló sobre sí misma y cayó de rodillas al suelo, rompiendo el contacto entre ambos. Zoro se agachó preocupado para auxiliarla.

- Oi, ¿Estás bien, mujer marine? – le preguntó el chico visiblemente preocupado.

-N-no te preocupes… no es nada, Roronoa – le contestó ella débilmente mientras le dedicaba una gentil sonrisa.

-¿Qué no es nada? He visto como ese idiota te golpeaba brutalmente, ¿Y dices que no es nada? – vociferó Zoro mientras agarraba uno de sus brazos.

-No… por favor, no me trates con condescendencia, no soy una debilucha – le espetó la chica intentando evitar la mano del pirata.

- No te trato con condescendencia – le dijo gentilmente Zoro mientras cogía su brazo a pesar de la resistencia – Una debilucha no habría aguantado esos golpes con la estoicidad con lo que tú lo hiciste. Jamás –

Aquellas palabras salían solas de la boca de Zoro, que se ruborizaba más y más. Era cierto que pensaba eso, lo comenzó a pensar después del encuentro de ambos en Punk Hazard, pero ese comportamiento no era típico de él, sino de alguien como el _ero-cook_, y eso le avergonzaba. Tashigi pudo apreciar que decía aquello de manera genuina y se dejó ayudar por él, pues no se sentía con fuerza alguna para caminar. Zoro la ayudó a incorporarse suavemente y justo después la tomó entre sus brazos, pero esta vez no la cargó como si fuera un saco, sino que la acomodó sobre su pecho, cubriéndola con su chaqueta. La situación avergonzaba profundamente a la capitana, pero se sentía tan cansada que no tenía ni ganas de objetar nada. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, sacó la tarjeta de su habitación del interior de un bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la tendió a Zoro.

- Toma, sube a la planta 17 y pasa esta tarjeta en la habitación que señala, allí podremos estar tranquilos y descansar –

Zoro tomó la tarjeta sin decir nada y salió de aquel lugar. Pasaron un largo rato en un cómodo silencio, pensando cada uno en sus cosas, ordenando sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, sintiéndose el uno al otro. La capitana tenía su rostro hundido en el pecho del espadachín y se embriagaba de su tenue olor a sudor y acero. Sentía la fuerza de sus brazos agarrando su cuerpo, sentía que no la dejarían ir nunca. También sentía la humedad de sus lágrimas en las mejillas y el peso de la cabeza de Zoro sobre su regazo. Por otro lado, Zoro no podía considerar que el liviano cuerpo de la capitana fuera una carga y sentía cada curva de su voluptuoso cuerpo adaptarse a él. Tenía que reconocer que aquel uniforme le sentaba mejor que el abrigo de la última vez y potenciaba cada rincón de su figura. Pero además, Zoro aun escuchaba también el alarido de dolor que había soltado la capitana. ¿Por qué les marcaba tanto todo aquello? ¿Tan importante era el uno para el otro? Ninguno de los dos quería reconocerlo, pero después de lo de Punk Hazard el vínculo entre ellos se intensificó, marcando sus respectivas vidas. Además, en realidad ninguno de ellos se sorprendía de aquel encuentro, sabían que después de lo soñado estaba más que predestinado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que aquello terminara pasando. Zoro fue el primero en romper el silencio, pues tenía una gran curiosidad por saber qué hacia la capitana en aquella isla totalmente vetada a los marines.

- Oi… no es necesario que me contestes si no te encuentras mejor, pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mujer? –

Tashigi aún estaba algo débil, pero llevaban tanto tiempo dando vueltas que había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para recuperar la mayor parte de sus fuerza. Giró su rostro y comenzó a mirar al techo, como divagando y se llevó el dorso de su mano derecha a la frente.

- Pues… verás… Ni se te ocurra decirle nada tu tripulación, ¿Eh, Roronoa? – Amenazó la capitana con tono coqueto – Pues… soy consciente de que poniendo un pie en esta isla hemos corrido un gran peligro… pero llegó a nuestros oídos cierta información muy difícil de creer que apuntaba a que aquí se estaba cociendo algo importante –

- Deja de andarte por las ramas, ¿quieres? – preguntó de nuevo Zoro impacientemente.

- Vale, vale – contestó rápidamente la capitana mientras cruzaba sus brazos e hinchaba sus mejillas – Los _Yonkou_ Kaidou y Big Mom tienen una especie de alianza, la base secreta de sus relaciones es esta isla y se dedican a la venta de armas de gran poder destructivo y de _Akuma no mi _–

Aquello dejó a Zoro totalmente sorprendido, tenía que ser imposible, pues si era cierto era aún un problema mayor para ellos que para la Marina. Habían acabado con el Sad y el Smile de Doflamingo, por lo que le habían declarado la guerra a Kaidou, y antes incluso Luffy le había plantado cara a los secuaces de Big Mom en la isla Gyojin. Si ambos se aliaban, ellos se iban a convertir en el enemigo común más importante, y aunque ahora eran más fuertes, era una locura enfrentarse a dos _Yonkou_ a la vez.

- Oi… oi… oi, eso es un disparate, ¿Estás segura de que eso es cierto? –

- Ya sé que es un disparate, por eso no estoy tan segura. Además, todo lo que ha pasado hace un rato es muy extraño, ¿Qué querían exactamente esos hombres? Parecía que me conocían, además… Creo que dos de los piratas eran parte de mis hombres – contestó la chica dubitativa, haciendo memoria de las caras de esos individuos – Puede que toda la información sea falsa, ahora necesito verificar varias cosas -

- Así que es por eso por lo que no querías que les atacara –

Tashigi se asombraba de lo rápido que la había calado el espadachín. Se sonrojó por completo y le miró de reojo, moviéndose nerviosa sobre sus brazos.

- C-creo que ya puedo ir andando yo sola, n-no quiero que nadie me vea así… -

- No me cambies de tema, mujer marine. No es que eso sea un secreto para nadie – carcajeó el espadachín mientras la agarraba con más fuerza, oponiéndose a la resistencia que emitía a la chica.

- Como sea, tengo nombre, Roronoa. Estoy cansada de que me digas mujer, marine, cuatro ojos o imitadora. ¡Ah! Y también estoy cansada de dar vueltas. Estamos en las mismas que cuando huíamos del gas mortal, ¡no sabes orientarte para nada! – le replicó mientras rodaba sus ojos y le agarraba la camisa, haciendo amago de zarandearlo, aunque era difícil debido a la corpulencia del espadachín.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi orientación… PATOSA? – se increpó Zoro añadiendo uno de sus innumerables motes hacia ella.

A pesar del sentimiento de confidencia que empezó a florecer entre ambos, seguían discutiendo como el perro y el gato por cualquier tontería. Tashigi, ya repuesta, se encargó de dirigir al espadachín hacia la habitación, aunque éste se negaba a soltarla por miedo a que se matara con aquellos zapatos en un achaque de debilidad corporal. Atravesaron con cautela el desierto pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la _suite_, la cual abrió rápidamente Tashigi con la tarjeta, que le había cedido de nuevo Zoro, para permitir la entrada a ambos.

La habitación estaba como la había dejado, al parecer aquellos piratas no tenían interés en lo que podía estar custodiando, y eso la hizo inquietarse más, ¿Sabían cosas de las que ella no tenía ni idea? ¿O sabían que no había nada de interés para ellos en la habitación de la capitana? Eso parecía ser lo más lógico. Zoro caminó lentamente por el corto pasillo y se aproximó hasta la cama que había en el centro de la habitación para dejar gentilmente a la capitana. Estaba solo con Tashigi en una habitación aislada. Tragó saliva e intentó normalizar los latidos de su corazón, que había comenzado a desbocarse. La última vez que había _vivido_ algo similar se encontraba frente a una representación ardorosa y onírica de la capitana, que rasgaba con una de sus espadas un escueto vestido para justo después estimularse con ella frente a sus ojos. Aquel deseo y su imaginación lo estaban matando por dentro.

Tashigi no se sentía de manera muy diferente, la verdad, se sentía mucho peor. Desde el mismo momento en el que cruzaron la puerta se hizo consciente de que estaba entrando en su habitación con un hombre. Y no con un hombre cualquiera, sino con Roronoa Zoro. Lo único que allí faltaba para terminar de descomponer su cuerpo era un manojo de cuerdas para que la atara y acto después la colmara de placeres. Se tocaba con nerviosismo sus muñecas, y debido a la profunda vergüenza que sintió en esos momentos tuvo la urgente necesidad de poner la mayor distancia posible con el espadachín, que se dirigía hacia su cama.

-Y-y-y-y-y-y-ya p-p-p-p-uedo ir so-so-so-sola, Roronoa – tartamudeó Tashigi mientras forcejeaba fuertemente con el espadachín.

- Vamos, te dejo en la cama – le contestó el espadachín inocentemente.

-¿¡En la cama!? A-a-a-aquí está bien, ¡déjame aquí! – le gritó totalmente roja mientras saltaba de sus brazos y se colocaba junto a la cama.

- ¿Por qué eres así, mujer? – le increpó Zoro totalmente confuso por los cambios de humor de la capitana.

La chica se giró bruscamente para replicarle y acto seguido se desestabilizó, perdiendo el equilibrio. Se precipitaba hacia el suelo de nuevo y en un acto reflejo agarró la corbata del espadachín, arrastrándolo con ella, cayendo ambos sobre el colchón. La espalda de la capitana tocaba el mullido jergón, y entre sus piernas entreabiertas se localizada de mala manera la parte inferior del cuerpo del espadachín. A ambos lados de su cabeza podía ver las fuertes y morenas manos del pirata, limitando su espacio. Aún tenía la corbata entre sus manos, tirante, haciendo que los rostros de ambos sólo estuvieran separados por apenas unos centímetros. Toda la habitación estaba en silencio, y sólo podía escucharse sus agitadas respiraciones. Zoro no apartaba la vista de ella, y en un momento dado tragó saliva sonoramente. Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar a continuación, ambos necesitaban lo que iba a pasar.

Tashigi tiró lentamente de la corbata, acortando más y más la distancia entre ellos. Su rostro hervía tanto que el espadachín notaba el intenso calor que emanaba. Sus labios se rozaban entre sí, y terminaron de fundirse en un tierno y delicado beso. Tashigi cesó el tirón de la corbata y pasó sus delicados dedos por el duro rostro del espadachín. No abrían sus labios, en aquellos momentos les apetecía más un reconocimiento previo el uno del otro. Zoro se recostó sobre ella, agarrando con su mano izquierda la pequeña cintura y con la derecha el muslo, a través de la hendidura de la falda.

La temperatura empezó a subir poco a poco entre ellos. Separaron sus rostros y se observaron con pasión, entreabriendo esta vez sus bocas para dar lugar a una batalla entre sus lenguas, que forcejeaban por ver quién de ellos llevaba el control. Mordían sus labios, lamían las comisuras de sus labios y dejaban escapar leves gemidos. Tanta ropa estaba empezando a entorpecerlos. Zoro tiró de las piernas de la capitana y subió su falda hasta la cadera, dejando a la vista el liguero de sus oscuras medias y sus braguitas de color blanco inmaculado. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, apretándose fuertemente contra la capitana, y comenzó a desabrochar el lazo de aquella camisa. Lo arrojó fuera de la cama y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, dejando al descubierto el generoso escote de la chica. No pudo terminar de desabrochar la camisa porque aún tenía el chaleco puesto, pero no le importó porque tenía ante él el pálido cuello de la capitana. Se lanzó sobre él, retiró el cabello de la chica y lo empezó a succionar con fuerza, rodando su lengua por todos los centímetros de piel que tenía disponibles.

A Tashigi también le molestaba la ropa del espadachín, así que empezó por terminar de deshacer el ya maltrecho nudo de la corbata. Ella lo tenía más fácil, pues con apenas desabrochar unos botones se encontró ante ella el fornido torso del pirata. Deslizó sus dedos por la gruesa cicatriz transversal que cubría el pecho del espadachín, preguntándose como otras tantas veces cómo se la habría hecho. Acto seguido acarició la bronceada piel del chico con sus dedos y se dejó consumir por los besos que le dedicaba.

A continuación, Zoro desabrochó y quitó con impaciencia el chaleco cruzado y sin perder más tiempo terminó de desabotonar la camisa. Se sentó sobre la cama y sentó a la chica sobre él, retirando con rapidez la camisa. En aquella postura le estorbaba enormemente la falda de tubo arremangada en la cintura de la chica, buscó la cremallera y la deslizó con habilidad. Tumbó el liviano cuerpo sobre la cama y tiró de la falda hasta dejar a la capitana únicamente con su ropa interior blanca, sus medias negras unidas con ligueros y los altos zapatos de tacón. Si bien el encuentro no estaba siendo tan sucio como él lo había soñado, la belleza de la capitana superaba con límites a la de su versión onírica, y sabía que ella, la que estaba frente a él era la real. Estaba de rodillas frente a ella, y para agilizar aún más las cosas, decidió desnudarse ante los atónito y lacrimosos ojos de la chica. Desabrochó su pantalón con erotismo mientras hacía malabares para quitarse los zapatos. Su gran erección ya era más que notable, y apenas contenible con la fina tela de su calzoncillo, su glande estaba a escasos milímetros de asomar por el borde. Movió su mano derecha y agarró su paquete con rudeza, soltando un alarido de placer por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, relamió sus labios y se bajó a la misma vez el pantalón y el calzoncillo. Sin ninguna fuerza que lo contuviese, su miembro se vio liberado con fuerza y enorme aceleración, dado una serie de tumbos hasta que quedó tan recto como el mástil del Sunny.

Tashigi observaba la escena sin aliento, aquello la superaba, era más intenso que sus propios sueños. Allí, frente a ella, se encontraba desnudo el cazador de piratas, su enemigo, su amante. Estaba tan indefensa, que en esa situación le excitaba. Había bajado su guardia, mas no le importaba, pues era la sensación más vívida que había sentido en toda su vida. La temperatura era tan alta que su piel brillaba por la fina capa de sudor que la cubría. Respiraba fuertemente y relamía constantemente sus resecos labios. Otras partes de su cuerpo, por el contrario, estaban bien lubricadas, y ante la motivación visual de tener el desnudo cuerpo del espadachín frente a ella necesitaba más que nunca estimularse. Bajó su mano derecha y la introdujo en el interior de su braguita pero con un movimiento felino el chico la detuvo en seco.

Zoro le lanzó una de sus sonrisas torcidas y justo después se abalanzó sobre ella. Cogió las braguitas entre sus manos y las deslizó por las piernas de su capitana, dejando su húmedo y palpitante sexo al descubierto. La tumbó sobre la cama, cogió sus muñecas, las puso por encima de la cabeza de la chica, agarrándolas con firmeza, y aproximó su sexo al de la capitana. Rozó con su glande el abultado clítoris de la chica, arrancando de su garganta una serie de gemidos. Aumentó la velocidad y vio como Tashigi se deshacía por culpa del placer. No podía soportarlo más, él necesitaba poseerla, así que la terminó embistiendo. Su miembro entró de una sola pasada hasta el interior del cuerpo de la chica. El placer que sintió con aquello era desmesurado, así que no podía ni imaginar lo que vendría después. Empezó a mover sus caderas a buen ritmo, casi sacando su miembro por completo en cada embestida para acto seguido volver a introducirlo en el interior de la capitana, la fricción lo estaba matando de placer.

A Tashigi la desbordaba también el placer, pero tenía ganas de ser ella la que poseía al espadachín. Se incorporó con torpeza y giró bruscamente su cuerpo, lo que le hizo sentir un fuerte dolor en su abdomen. En aquel momento recordó los fuertes puñetazos que el jefe pirata le había propinado poco antes. Se torció sobre sí misma y preocupó al espadachín.

- O-oi, oi… ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Zoro tartamudeando levemente mientras sacaba su miembro y se incorporaba en la cama junto a ella – Venga, no hace falta que sigas, vamos a parar –

- ¡No!, no quiero… no puedo parar ahora – le dijo rápidamente la capitana mientras se lanzaba a devorar la boca del pirata – llevaba mucho tiempo ansiando esto y no voy a parar por unos simples golpes –

Volvió a besar al chico con ansias mientras cogía sus manos entre las suyas y las llevaba hacia sus senos. Las metió por el interior del sujetador y le permitió hacer con ellos lo que quisiera. El espadachín, aún reacio porque sabía el maltrato que había sufrido el cuerpo de la chica, se dejó guiar con cautela evitando hacerle el más mínimo daño posible. Sacó sus manos del interior del sujetador y lo quitó para poder maniobrar con más facilidad, dejando ante sus ojos el voluptuoso pecho de la chica que subía y bajaba de manera hipnótica. Se apresuró a introducir uno de esos pechos en la boca cuando repentinamente la capitana se lo evitó. Se puso de rodillas y lo acomodó de tal manera que quedó sentado y apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama. Justo después se subió sobre él e introdujo de manera limpia el miembro del pirata en su interior. Sabía que él se moría por lamer y mordisquear su pecho, por eso lo puso justo sobre su carga para darle ese gusto. Ella situaba sus manos en la nuca de él, y él agarraba su trasero con ambas manos mientras mordisqueaba sus pezones. Sus movimientos estaban totalmente acompasados e incrementaban el ritmo cada vez más mientras más cerca se encontraban de sus orgasmos. La capitana necesitaba de un último beso para poder llegar a su clímax, así que buscó con ahínco los labios del espadachín, dándose mutuamente el beso más húmedo de todos. Aquello le reconfortó tanto que sintió como el placer comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Dejó de besarle para poder dejar salir al exterior el más fuerte de sus gemidos, siendo incapaz de controlar los espasmos que producían sus extremidades. Justo después llegó el momento de Zoro, que no pudo controlar su excitación y dejó paso a su terrible orgasmo. Sintió cómo se vaciaba su cuerpo a medida que una potente corriente de esperma salía de sus testículos, llenando por completo el interior de la capitana.

Totalmente agotada, la chica se dejó caer sobre el torso del espadachín. Su mente estaba en blanco y no era capaz de articular ningún pensamiento coherente, no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar, aunque en aquella situación las palabras sobraban. Se sentía tan cansada y relativamente dolorida que sus párpados comenzaron a ser demasiado pesados para ella. El espadachín pudo notar como la respiración de la chica se normalizaba y como sus ojos cerrados le delataban que se había sumido en un profundo sueño. Sonrió levemente diciéndose a sí mismo que era normal que estuviera agotada después de todo lo que les había pasado en aquellas horas. Ya hacía tiempo que había pasado la media noche, era de madrugada, tenían cosas pendientes pero era consciente de que tenían que descansar, sobre todo ella.

Dormitó junto a la capitana durante varias horas, pero sin bajar en absoluto la guardia, no quería que aquellos hombres pudieran sorprenderles con la guardia baja. Sentía el calor del abrazo de la chica sobre su pecho, y el leve cosquilleo que hacía su larga melena en su brazo. La situación era de lo más relajante y sabía que podría estar así horas, pero se levantó para vestirse pues estando los dos en ese estado iba a ser difícil defenderla de cualquier ataque. Muy a su pesar la dejó entre las cálidas sábanas, se puso su ropa e hizo guardia junto a la ventana.

Observó los documentos esparcidos en una mesa que había cerca y los cogió para echarles un vistazo bajo la luz de la luna. Era todo tal y como le había contado Tashigi, y sin entender muy bien por qué, se alegró de que ella confiara tanto en él. Leyó los papeles por encima intentado arrojar un poco más de luz sobre el tema, aunque no solía hablar nunca mucho, cuando hacía una reflexión sobre un tema siempre acertaba de lleno. Estaba seguro que no había ninguna alianza entre los dos _yonkou_, y todavía recordaba las palabras de aquel pirata, hablaba como si conociera a la capitana de hacía mucho tiempo y estaba también la cuestión de los hombres infiltrados. ¿Podía ser que todo aquello fuera una artimaña de aquellos tipos para deshacerse de la capitana? Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde se encontraba Smoker? Seguía esperando pacientemente a que la chica despertara, aunque tenían prisa, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas. Después de revisar los documentos durante largo rato, se levantó y comenzó a estudiar la habitación. La decoración era sobria, con pocos elementos ornamentales. Tampoco había muchas pertenencias de la capitana, sólo algo de ropa sobre algunas sillas y unas carpetas de documentos. Lo cierto es que Zoro estaba echando de menos la espada de la capitana. Se dirigió hacia el armario, abrió una de sus puertas y allí encontró apoyada la _katana. _Era bella y elegante, de brillantes colores. Sabía que no debía cogerla, era algo demasiado personal, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que esa espada le estaba llamando. Puso la mano en la empuñadura y la sacó del armario. Tuvo un sentimiento extraño, pues la espada enmudeció de repente. La alzó y la desenvainó con lentitud, maravillándose del perfecto estado en el que se encontraba. Estaba incluso más cuidada que sus espadas. De repente, una energía arrolladora comenzó a invadirle. Aquella _katana_ le estaba transmitiendo una fuerza intensa, nada despreciable. Era consciente de que reflejaba el poder de su amo, y se sorprendió en aquel momento de ver el increíble potencial oculto que tenía la capitana. Estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de que ella ya había despertado y lo miraba totalmente desconcertada.

- V-verás… n-no es nada raro, puedo exp- -

- No te preocupes, a mí no me molesta que toques mi espada – le dijo tiernamente Tashigi mientras se tapaba con las sábanas, muerta de vergüenza por todo lo que poco antes había estado haciendo con el espadachín.

- Tu _katana…_ me estaba llamando – le dijo con seriedad Zoro, pues pensaba que ella necesitaba saber eso.

- Y-ya… lo sabía - le contestó ella tímidamente con miedo a quedar como una loca.

- ¿Cómo es que ya lo sabías? – le preguntó Zoro mientras se dirigía hacia ella y depositaba la espada junto a la cama, apoyada en la pared al lado de las suyas.

- Eso mismo te pasó en Logue Town… aquella vez… ya sabes… - le decía tímidamente Tashigi mientras se toqueteaba el pelo – Cuando reconocí la _Kitetsu_ y después de tu numerito, pude sentir cómo ella quería ser tu espada, sabía perfectamente que tú eras inmune a su maldición –

- ¿Ah? Pues para saberlo se te veía muy asustada – le dijo Zoro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida y se acercaba poco a poco al rostro de la capitana.

- ¡Cómo no me iba a asustar, _baka_! ¡Ni que pudiera fiarme de una espada maldita! – le contestó mientras hinchaba sus mejillas y tiraba del cuello de su camisa.

Zoro soltó una sonora carcajada y besó dulcemente sus labios. Aunque al principio la capitana se mostraba reticente, terminó cediendo por su propio placer. Aquellas horas de sueño reparador le habían dado la energía suficiente para otro asalto, y así se lo hizo entender al espadachín abriendo sus labios y permitiendo que introdujera su lengua en el interior de su boca. Los minutos pasaban mientras ellos seguían besándose y reconociéndose mutuamente.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Roronoa? Hay cosas más extrañas que hablar con espadas… - comenzó a decirle la capitana mientras se dejaba devorar el cuello por los labios del espadachín.

- ¿Ah? –

- P-p-pues… verás… - tartamudeó Tashigi, arrepintiéndose de hablar incluso antes de empezar – Una vez… soñé contigo –

- ¿Soñar conmigo? – le preguntó Zoro sorprendido, a sabiendas de que le había pasado exactamente lo mismo.

- Eh… sí, ya sé que es extraño, pero después de lo de Punk Hazard… comenzó a pasarme – le dijo avergonzada mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del espadachín.

- ¿Por qué te escondes? – Le dijo el chico mientras tomaba el rostro de la capitana – Aunque parezca extraño, a mí me ha pasado lo mismo – relató con tranquilidad.

- ¿T-t-t-t-tú t-t-también? – Le preguntó la capitana con el rostro desencajado – P-pero yo… yo… verás… he soñado… -

Tashigi no era capaz de articular palabra. No podía admitir que había tenido sueños eróticos con él, y más antes de que adquirieran esa confianza. Pero para su sorpresa, Zoro lo admitió sin ningún problema.

- En mis sueños tú eras una pequeña fiera que me dejaba sin aliento, devorando con intensidad cada parte de mi cuerpo, arrancándome gemidos de placer – le dijo Zoro mientras se tumbaba sobre ella y comenzaba a lamer su desnudo pecho.

- Y-yo… yo –

Tashigi sabía que el espadachín decía con total impunidad todo aquello porque se encontraba terriblemente excitado, porque se había entregado al placer. Sabía que eso no significaba que no lo sintiera, pero ambos eran muy parecidos y sólo bajaban la guardia de aquella manera por causas mayores, como la que estaban manejando en ese momento. Decidió dejarse ir también, pues no sabía cuándo podría disfrutar de nuevo del cuerpo del espadachín, o si directamente podría volver a hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez en su vida después de que ambos salieran de la habitación. Sujetó sus brazos con fuerza y se dijo que en ese momento le iba a demostrar que ella podía ser como la fiera con la que había soñado. Imprimió toda la fuerza que pudo e invirtió la posición con el espadachín. Se hundió en su cuello y lo mordió con fuerza, y cuando se dispuso a quitar violentamente la camisa del chico, de repente algo les interrumpió.

- ¡TASHIGI! ¿¡QUIERES CONTESTAR DE UNA VEZ, TASHIGI!? –

El vozarrón de Smoker les hizo dar un fuerte respingo con la mala suerte que Tashigi cayó de cabeza de la cama, envuelta entre las sábanas. Se levantó sobresaltada, con todo el pelo revuelto y se tocó su oreja izquierda. Zoro lo observaba todo extrañado, no entendía de dónde había salido la voz del vice-almirante. Tashigi se sentó al borde de la cama y activó su den den mushi de muñeca para llamar seguramente a Smoker. Miró a Zoro y se puso el dedo índice entre sus labios, indicándole a Zoro que se mantuviese en silencio.

- ¡S-smoker-san! A-aquí estoy, ¿Es que ha pasado algo? –

- TE DIJE QUE TENÍAS QUE ESTAR LOCALIZABLE EN TODO MOMENTO –

- L-l-l-lo siento –

- ¿¡Qué es lo que ha sucedido!? ¿Tú estabas implicada en el hundimiento del techo de una de las salas del sótano? Muchos de los hombres han reportado información mientras tú estabas incomunicada, debes contarme inmediatamente –

- P-pues… verá… - comenzó a decir dubitativa la capitana sin saber muy bien cómo explicar aquello sin nombrar a Zoro – Fue todo una emboscada, intentaron emboscarme –

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo!? ¿Quién querría emboscar a una simple _croupier_? –

- Smoker-san… tenemos infiltrados en la tripulación. Dos de los hombres que intentaron emboscarme eran hombres nuestros. Estoy completamente segura –

El vice-almirante guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Zoro seguía expectante la conversación entre los dos oficiales, mientras más hablaban más se cumplía su teoría.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quienes pueden ser? ¿Te suenan de algo? –

- Lo siento Smoker-san, no logro hacer memoria – le contestó Tashigi con tono impotente, devanándose los sesos por recordar algo más.

- Está bien. Os tengo a todos localizados, así que buscaré la posición de todos vosotros por el radar de Vegapunk. Los que no estén en su posición seguramente sean los desertores, averiguaré quienes son y si son algunos piratas. Te daré las órdenes en breve, estate atenta – le dijo el vice-almirante imprimiendo un énfasis mayor en las dos últimas palabras.

- ¡Sí! –

De repente, se cortó toda comunicación. La capitana desactivó su den den mushi y se reincorporó apesadumbrada. ¿Por qué tenía que haber llamado en aquel momento? Todo se iba a poner de nuevo interesante entre Zoro y ella y aquella llamada lo había interrumpido todo. El espadachín la observaba tumbado con los brazos tras la nuca, esperando a que ella dijera algo, y así fue.

- Lo siento… pero mi misión es mi misión. Necesito atrapar a esos hombres a toda costa – le dijo Tashigi abatida mientras buscaba su ropa interior y comenzaba a ponérsela.

- Y yo te ayudaré – le dijo él pasmosamente relajado.

- ¿¡Qué!? No, no, no, no, esta es MI misión – espetó contrariada mientras se metía en su falda de tubo y le tiraba la corbata al espadachín.

- ¿Ah? Yo no quiero llevarme el mérito de nada, mujer, es simplemente que no puedo dejar que vayas sola – le dijo el chico empezando a molestarse.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Es que piensas que me tiene que pasar forzosamente algo malo? – volvía a preguntar la capitana mientras se terminaba de abrochar la camisa y se ponía el chaleco encima, buscando los zapatos por la habitación.

- ¿Por qué lo malinterpretas todo? Deja ya ese tema, ¿es que tú no vendrías conmigo si fuera al revés? – le preguntó mientras se incorporaba y se ponía a caminar por la habitación, deshaciendo lo que quedaba del nudo de la corbata.

- Claro que iría contigo, ya te acompañé en Punk Hazard… pero no es lo mismo, yo no voy pensando que necesito protegerte –

- Pero piensas que no podré cortar a una mujer –

Si querían entenderse, necesitaban aparcar sus diferencias. Tashigi se sentó sobre la cama y se hizo el lazo al cuello, sopesando todo aquello. Le había dicho que no se metería en sus asuntos, que la dejaría obrar a ella, que sólo la acompañaría. Miró cómo el espadachín intentaba hacerse el nudo de la corbata torpemente y lanzó una sonrisa cálida. Se llevaban como el perro y el gato, pero con el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos decidió aparcar las discrepancias para otro momento. Se puso unos zapatos más cómodos, se ató la espada al cinto y cogió la corbata.

- Está bien… puedes acompañarme – le dijo tímidamente sin poder mirarle a los ojos mientras hacía el nudo en un santiamén. ¿Es que todo el mundo sabía hacer nudos excepto Zoro?

Tashigi se apartó rehuyendo la mirada del pirata, que tomó la chaqueta, se la abrochó y se ajustó las tres espadas. Iba a contestarle cuando de repente volvió a sonar la atronadora voz de Smoker. La capitana se sentó en la cama y llamó de nuevo por su den den mushi, y mientras Zoro cruzaba sus brazos y se apoyaba en la pared, pendiente de todo.

- Ya sé quiénes son esos tipos, pertenecen a la banda de los piratas _Yes_, se llaman Koze y Packy – le dijo Smoker con rapidez para no perder el más mínimo tiempo – no sé si lo recuerdas, pero justo antes de partir al Grand Line los capturamos –

De repente, todo se hizo claro para Tashigi, ¡por supuesto conocía a sus tipos!

- ¡Claro que lo recuerdo, Smoker-san! Su capitán era Billy el asesino de orcas, el horrible pirata que tenía a _Yamaoroshi_ – dijo ella rememorando lo sucedido – Pero, ¿Cómo es posible? Si fueron capturados por nosotros mismos –

- El tal Billy tiene un hermano también pirata, un tipo llamado Willy, de la banda de piratas _No_. Según los registros, poco después de que partiésemos al Grand Line ese Willy consiguió liberarlos, y se fusionaron dando lugar a la banda de piratas _Maybe_. Billy es ahora el capitán y Willy el segundo a bordo –

- Entonces todos los rumores, ¿son mentira? – le preguntó la capitana impotente, pues aquella información dejaba más que claro que se trataba de una venganza personal.

- Me temo que sí, Tashigi, han sido ellos mismos los que los han difundido para poder vengarse de nosotros, han aprovechado que en esa isla estaríamos más limitados y separados. Se acaba la misión en este momento, informaré a todos los hombres de las nuevas órdenes. Debes acudir rápido al barco –

- P-pero Smoker-san… no voy a dejar a esos piratas sueltos, ya pude enfrentarme una vez a ellos, ahora podré volver a hacerlo – le replicó la chica con fuerza – le ruego que me deje encargarme de ellos, por favor –

Smoker se sumió de nuevo en un largo silencio antes de contestar. No le importaban esos piratas de medio pelo, sino el hecho de que todo el mundo en esa isla descubriera que era una marine, pondría en riesgo su vida y su seguridad.

- Es muy peligroso, podría correrse la voz de tu papel en la Marina y te verías en serios apuros –

- Smoker-san, le ruego que crea en mí, soy su capitana, lo puedo hacer perfectamente – le replicó la chica con tanta dureza que sorprendió al propio Smoker.

- Está bien, pero no corras riesgos innecesarios, cuando los hayas capturado avísame. Hemos rastreado su ubicación, así que no te tendrás que molestar en buscarlos. Se encuentran en la tercera nave del puerto, destinada para almacenar mercancías. Seguramente allí se esconda Billy, preparándose para algún movimiento. Ten mucho cuidado –

- Gracias, Smoker-san –

De nuevo desconectó el den den mushi y miró a Zoro con intensidad. Éste se incorporó y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, permitiendo primero el paso de la capitana, que asintió con la cabeza. Salieron de aquella habitación que había visto sus más profundas intimidades y acudieron al ascensor. Tashigi estaba sorprendida de cómo el destino podía determinar sus vidas, es más, en aquel momento le aterraba hasta la idea de que todo estuviera tan determinado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que la primera vez que vio a Zoro fue justo después de defenderse del ataque de aquellos infames, y también recordaba como Zoro le había partido sus gafas. Ahora, dos años después, volvían a encontrarse de nuevo por culpa de esos piratas, ahondando más el uno en el otro.

- ¿Qué te sucede? No has dicho nada desde que dejaste de hablar con Smoker –

- Estaba… pensando en el destino –

- ¿El destino? ¿A qué viene el destino ahora? –

-Pues… esos dos tipos… eran los tipos que derroté aquella vez en Logue Town, cuando me rompiste las gafas – le dijo ella con la voz cada vez más baja, poniéndose colorada – S-s-s-si no hubiese sido por ellos… n-no nos hubiéramos encontrado –

- Y-ya recuerdo – dijo Zoro poniéndose blanco, mientras recordaba la primera impresión que le produjo Tashigi, cómo se encogía su estómago ante el parecido con Kuina-

- Y ahora, gracias a ellos nos hemos vuelto a reencontrar de esta manera… -

Tashigi estaba tan muerta de la vergüenza por todo que escondía su rostro totalmente rojo entre sus manos. Las cosas se habían sucedido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo para reflexionar. No es que se arrepintiera de lo que había sucedido entre ella y Zoro, pero le chochaba enormemente el hecho de haberse acostado con un pirata. Se la había jurado, había llegado a sentir auténtica rabia contra él, pero el hecho de haberle ido conociendo poco a poco la había desarmado. Y aún era consciente de que no sabía muchas cosas, ¿algún día le explicaría de qué iba todo aquello de "imitadora"? ¿el por qué de que ayudaran desinteresadamente a quien más lo necesitara? Esas y otras preguntas sólo podían ser contestadas después de que le diera su merecido a los piratas _Maybe_, a Billy de nuevo. El ascensor se paró, abrió sus puertas y les dejó de nuevo en la sala de apuestas.

- C-como sea… ahora tenemos que buscar a los piratas _Maybe_… Zo-zoro – le dijo la chica decididamente mientras salía del ascensor y marcaba el ritmo.

_¿Zoro? Vaya… entonces ya iba siendo hora de que él la empezara a llamar Tashigi._

- N-no me pierdas de vista, seguro que te pierdes – continuó mientras seguía con su marcha.

- ¡M-marine _onna! –_

La sala estaba abarrotada a pesar de las horas. A decir verdad, en aquella isla la vida era puramente nocturna, y cuando se encontraba esa sala vacía era ya entrada la mañana. Zoro vigilaba a sus lados, temeroso de encontrarse con algunos de sus compañeros, ¿Cómo les iba a explicar que estuviera acompañando a la capitana marine? Y lo que era peor, ¿Cómo iba a soportar los celos del pesado del _ero-cook_? Aunque en el fondo tenía unas enormes ganas de regodearse frente al cocinero, siempre acosaba a todas las mujeres que veía y él había intimado con Tashigi por voluntad de ambos, sin ningún tipo de acoso. Lo que sí apreció es la existencia de un rumor entre los distintos piratas que comenzó a incomodarle mucho, se había hecho eco de su pericia en el _blackjack_, todo el mundo buscaba a la misteriosa persona con semejante suerte y tan loco como para abandonar semejante suma de dinero.

Ambos salieron por la puerta a paso acelerado, bajaron las escaleras de mármol blanco y tomaron dirección al este, hacia el puerto. El horizonte comenzaba a tornarse de un leve naranja, debían ser aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana. Smoker les había informado previamente que la nave donde se encontraban era la número 3, y pararon tras la nave para ver si podían escuchar algo. Tashigi divisó una ventana en la parte más alta de la pared de la nave, y se le ocurrió que podía asomarse. Apiló varias cajas una sobre la otra y se dispuso a subirse cuando sintió las manos de Zoro en su cintura.

- Tú-tú… ¿¡tú estás LOCA!? – Le susurró Zoro mientras tiraba de ella, cargándola en sus brazos - ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar subirte a esa pila de cajas con lo patosa que eres? –

- ¡No soy tan patosa! Lo tengo todo controlado, Roronoa – le contestó mientras forcejeaba intentando zafarse de él.

La lucha entre ambos era cada vez más intensa. Zoro agarraba con fuerza la cintura de la chica, tirando de ella, y la capitana intentaba aflojar los fuertes dedos del espadachín. El forcejeo se volvió tan intenso que terminaron cayendo sobre la pila de cajas, creando un enorme alboroto, un ruido tan estruendoso que hizo salir a la banda de piratas al completo casi al instante para ver qué demonios ocurría fuera. Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera de la nave se encontraron a Zoro tumbado en el suelo y a Tashigi sobre él, ambos en postura sugerente.

- JAJAJA, ¿qué te dije, hermano? Esa zorrita está coladita por el cazador de piratas, JAJAJA, mírala, ahí tirada – dijo Willy con desprecio, haciendo reír a toda la banda.

- Vas a pagar por lo que nos hiciste, desgraciada – gritó Packy extasiado.

- Vamos Packy, vamos, arranquémosle la ropa mientras Billy se encarga de Roronoa – animó Koze mientras desenvainaba una espada de tres al cuarto.

Ese comentario molestó mucho a Tashigi, pero también enfureció a Zoro. Esa manera de intentar humillar a un contrincante era ruin y para nada honorable, y lo que más le cargaba es que ese tipo de personas eran los verdaderos sexistas, machistas, los que despreciaban a una mujer por el simple hecho de serla e intentaban ridiculizarla y hacerla parecer inferior. Nunca había podido entender con tanta claridad la posición de Tashigi, la posición de Kuina, como en aquel momento. Se levantó rápidamente dejando a la capitana a un lado y desenvainó hábilmente a _Wado Ichimonji_, lanzándose contra el cuello de Koze.

- ¡No! Basta Zoro, esta es mi lucha. Entiéndelo, por favor – le replicó con seriedad la capitana mientras se levantaba y desenvainaba a _Shigure_.

Zoro la miró admirado y volvió a ver a Kuina en ella. Su actitud, su pose, su mirada. Toda ella emanaba una seguridad y una fuerza fácil de sentir. Sonrió levemente, envainó su espada y se alejó para apoyar su espalda contra la pared de la nave, volviéndose un mero espectador.

- Eres estúpida, ahora no tienes a Smoker para protegerte, y el cazador de piratas te ha dejado tirada – carcajeó Koze mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella – Vamos a ver qué tal te ves sin esa estúpida ropa.

Tashigi no sabía cuánto habían cambiado esos tipos, lo que sí sabía es que ella había mejorado mucho en apenas dos años, sabía de su valía, era incluso una privilegiada que había logrado despertar el _haki. _No se movió de su sitio, simplemente cerró sus ojos y dejó que el pirata se dirigiera hacia ella.

- _Soru_ –

Rápida como un rayo, desapareció de la vista de todos. Incluso sus movimientos se hicieron rápidos de seguir para Zoro. Todos sus enemigos se encontraban confundidos tanto que no vieron venir su ataque. Una potente ráfaga de cortes cercenó a todos sus enemigos excepto a Billy y Willy. Koze y Packy la miraron con el rostro contraído, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, inconscientes. Los dos hermanos estaban sorprendidos del nivel de la capitana, pensaban que se había estancado en sus habilidades. Billy le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a su hermano, y éste se abalanzó sobre la capitana. Tashigi no utilizó el _soru_ esta vez, sino paró el golpe del pirata en seco. Tenía una fuerza bruta desmesurada, pero ella hizo acopio de la suya propia para retener la espada de su enemigo. Forcejearon violentamente y se separaron entre una lluvia de chispas. Esta vez la que lanzó su lluvia de rápidos ataques fue Tashigi. No eran tan poderosos como los de su enemigo, pero se sucedían con tanta rapidez que el lento pirata era incapaz de pararlos todos. Aprovechó una oportunidad en la que lo dejó totalmente desprotegido y lanzó un poderosísimo ataque que lo rajó de arriba abajo.

Zoro observaba la situación sin dar crédito. Nunca se había mostrado así ante él, nunca había visto cuál era su potencial. Esa pelea le confirmaba lo que _Shigure_ le había gritado poco antes. Que no debían subestimarla, que su poder era grande. Comenzó a hilar mientras presenciaba la batalla, y se dio cuenta de que ella nunca pudo liberar todo su potencial ante él porque no podía, porque era incapaz de hacerle daño de la misma manera que él era incapaz de hacérselo a ella.

Ya sólo quedaba Billy, aquel que ya había sentido antes su espada. No había encontrado una nueva _Meitou _o una buena _katana_, esta vez la atacaba con una simple baratija. No iba a contenerse lo más mínimo con él. La capitana se puso en guardia y esperó su ataque. El pirata se lanzó contra ella y la atacó con todo lo que tenía. No era tan fuerte como Willy pero sí más hábil y más rápido. Era de reconocer que también había mejorado en esos dos años, al igual que ella. A pesar de todo, la batalla fue increíblemente corta. El golpe de gracia de la capitana dio de lleno en su espada y la hizo añicos, y con la simple resonancia de su ataque pudo tumbar al pirata. Se hizo notar, demostró a todos que su superioridad era inmensa y había defendido su honor y su integridad. Limpio el filo de su espada, la envainó y se volteó para mirar a Zoro, que se levantaba en aquel momento, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

- T-te dije que podría encargarme de ellos – tartamudeó mientras era incapaz de contener una sonrisa, henchida de orgullo.

- No eran para tanto, _onna kaige _– espetó Zoro de manera burlona.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba la capitana, que se puso hecha una furia y se abalanzó sobre él, increpándole. Zoro soltó una carcajada, tiró de su brazo derecho y le dio un fuerte abrazo, para sorpresa de la chica.

- Lo has hecho bien, Tashigi –

Lo ojos de la chica se inundaron en lágrimas de felicidad y correspondió al abrazo del espadachín para terminar de fundirse con él en un apasionado beso. Tras un largo rato y con los primeros rayos de sol sobre ellos, decidieron separarse, el tiempo apremiaba. Zoro se encargó de atar fuertemente a aquellos tipejos mientras Tashigi llamaba a Smoker para decirle que la misión se daba por finalizada y que necesitaba un bote para transportar a los piratas al barco principal. Zoro la ayudó a llevar a esos tipos a la costa y la acompañó hasta que llegara aquel barco.

Después de todo lo que había pasado compartían un cómodo pero triste silencio entre ellos. La hora de partir hacia caminos muy diferentes estaba cerca y sentían que tenían aún cosas pendientes entre ambos, aunque sabían que siempre las tendrían. Tashigi, haciendo acopio de toda su valentía decidió romper su silencio.

- G-gracias por todo lo de hoy… si no hubiera sido por ti, y-yo estaría todavía en esa misión sin pies ni cabeza – le dijo Tashigi mientras se toqueteaba el pelo con gesto nervioso.

- ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no he hecho nada, recuerda que en esta isla yo no puedo atacar a ningún pirata – le dijo Zoro como si no tuviera nada que ver con aquello, despertando una sonora carcajada a Tashigi.

- Va-vaya… ya se puede ver el bote desde aquí – dijo Tashigi visiblemente entristecida.

- ¿Por qué estás tan triste? ¿No eras tú la que creías que nuestros encuentros estaban predestinados? –

- Eh… ah… eso, eso parece, después de todo lo ocurrido – se sonrojó la chica por creer en ese tipo de cosas.

- Pronto nos encontraremos, estoy seguro – le dijo Zoro mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y la empezaba a besar tímidamente.

La capitana siguió sus pasos y en unos segundos se encontraron sumidos en un apasionado beso. Sus bocas se abrían completamente y sus lenguas peleaban la una con la otra, encendiendo de nuevo una fuerte llama entre ellos. Sabían que no les quedaba mucho tiempo, así que separaron sus rostros y se miraron a los ojos.

- A… adiós, Zoro –

El espadachín se agachó levemente y besó su frente, con gesto protector. Se separó de ella, se dio la vuelta y empezó su camino de nuevo a la ciudad.

- ¿Sabes? Si me echas mucho de menos siempre puedes soñar conmigo – le dijo el espadachín cuando ya había una cierta distancia entre ellos, en tono burlón.

- T-tú… ¡serás! – Le gritó Tashigi a lo lejos - ¡No cambiarás nunca! –

.

.

.

La mañana ya se encontraba bien entrada cuando Zoro llegó al Sunny, como siempre se había perdido. Todos sus compañeros llevaban horas esperándole en el barco, y Nami se lanzó sobre él como una fiera en cuanto puso un pie en cubierta.

- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO!? ¡MIRA QUE TE LO ADVERTÍ ZORO! –

- ¿Ah? Pues en el casino, dónde va a ser, mujer –

- Seguro que perdido por cualquier sitio, Luffy y Chopper te perdieron de vista y nadie te ha vuelto a ver hasta ahora, ¡IDIOTA! –

Zoro se encontraba tan agotado que no tenía ganas de soportar los gritos de Nami, así que la ignoró. En aquel momento, apareció su pequeño _nakama, _que se moría del alivio por verle allí.

- ¡Zoro! Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada, te estuvimos buscando toda la noche, ¡no te puedes creer lo que pasó en el casino! – Le dijo el pequeño reno maravillado – Un tipo ganó anoche muchísimo dinero en una partida de _blackjack_ y no reclamó el premio, abandonó la mesa de buenas a primeras –

- Menudo idiota el que haya sido, es para matarle – dijo Nami disgustándose más, no podía entender cómo alguien podía dejar el dinero tirado de esa manera, era DINERO.

- ¿Ah? ¿Eso? Era yo – dijo Zoro con tranquilidad mientras comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa allí mismo.

- ¿¡TÚ!? – Dijeron sus dos _nakama_ al unísono – Y-Y-Y-Y-YO A TI TE MATO – continuó Nami quitándose uno de sus zapatos para atacarle.

Zoro, cansado, subió la escalera en dirección al gimnasio, dispuesto a relajarse un rato.

- ¿Sabes, Nami? Había cosas más interesantes que el dinero –

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola mundo! <em>_hisashiburi dana! Bueno, ante todo pedir disculpas porque terminar una historia después de dos años es de tener mucha cara... gomen! pero bueno, muchos ya no seguiréis activos aquí y tendríais ganas de terminar la historia, pero bueno, ya está escrita por lo menos. Estoy todavía un pelín oxidada, espero que con las próximas historias todo ruede más y mejor. Si os gusta la historia, animaos y dejad una **review**, se agradecen después del trabajo. Un saludo a todos y nos vemos en la siguiente historia!_


End file.
